Senshi of Light
by Eien M
Summary: Usagi enters the world of Link's, where monsters roam around. Usagi follows Link and Midna to find her friends and find her memories. Twilight Princess for Legend of Zelda and after Sailor Stars for Sailor Moon. So far, the paring is Usagi and Link.
1. Chapter 1

Senshi Of Light: Prologue

All characters belong to their respectful owners.

"Hey! Link!" called Fudo from the outside of the young man's tree-like house.

A moment later a hay haired boy came out of the door and came down. The boy looked at his friend and asked "What? Did something happen at the Ordon Ranch or something else" the blue eye boy asked.

"No, I saw a girl, she had long blond hair with strange round things on it, anyway, that's not the point, She was leaning against the field fence. She's waken up but, she says she knows nothing about what happened and, oh, ya know what, just meet her, I wanted to see if you could talk to her and show her around, huh?"

"I guess, I do have the day off," Link said with a small smile.

"Great! Thanks! She's in the front of the shop of Sara. By the way, If you see her cat try to get it to her, she hasn't seen him and she's down in the dumps."

"Sure, I'll go now," just as Link was about to go Fudo stopped him.

"Wait, the kids want to talk to you, just for a bit," the ranch keeper went off towards the ranch, leaving Link to go over to the village kids that were listening in on the conversation.

"Oh, Link, I saw that girl! I talked to her on the way here! She was really beautiful, her hair was yellow like the sun! Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue. She was also so kind! And, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a life long villager of Ordon!"

"Oh, really, Beth? I met her, too. She was kind! It was like she came from another planet! We barely met her and I think she'll be a good friend!"

"Hey, don't you remember why you came here, Talo, Beth?" Malo asked the two with a perturbed look.

"Oh, yeah! Link, did you hear about the new slingshot?" Talo asked his friend.

"No, why, Talo?"

"'Cause, it would be awesome if we could pound monsters with it!"

"Wait, Ilia, could you get it so we can play with it?" the boy asked.

"No, I would get in trouble and you guys should earn enough for a slingshot from your allowance!" Ilia said strictly.

"Aww, come on!" whined Talo.

"No! You want it, you buy it," the hay haired girl yelled strictly.

"But, it would be so cool!" the boy persuaded.

"No!," the teenager girl turned to Link, "You should go and find the girl. I haven't met her yet but from the people who've met her had all had good opinions about her so she might be good, tell me 'bout her, OK?" Ilia asked.

Link nodded as he ran down the path to the village, hearing Talo fight about the slingshot to Ilia.

As the pointed eared boy ran down the path he turned to the right but did not see anyone that fit the description of the kids.

The boy looked around and then turned to the door of Sara's shop and went in.

The woman behind the counter failed to acknowledge the customer, only leaning on the table sadly.

The woman looked up slowly and saw Link.

"Ahh, hello, Link. You must be here to see if that girl is here, right?" the saddened woman asked sadly, "Well, she told me that she was in Ordon Spring. Also, have you seen my cat? You know, the on with the crescent marking? We were having some fish and, well, she ate it. I got angry at her and she ran away."

"No, sorry," Link replied, sheepishly.

"Well, if you see Luna tell me, please," the disappointed lady requested.

"I will, thanks," Link exited and ran back towards his house.

As he ran past his house he heard Ilia fighting with Talo about the new slingshot.

Link chuckled to himself and quickly went past the fighting group into the small forest.

Link ran and took a right turn to a fence with green plants grown around it with new roses that someone had planted recently.

Link walk into the spring slowly and saw a girl with long hair in a peculiar hair style, her hair shinned golden, just like the children had said.

The girl's bare feet were in the water, her eyes closed whilst holding a gold trinket with a crescent moon circling the inside of it.

The eyes of the girl's opened slowly as the feint sound of music faded. The girl placed the item in her pocket carefully and turned her eyes that looked as if they has the spring in them. The girl smiled happily and stood up on the sand and spoke in a gentle voice, "Hello, my name is Usagi, I take it you're Link?"

The boy nodded slowly as the pale girl walked over with a smile, "I'm sorry about the small chase. I just wanted to see this spring, its quite beautiful."

"It is, its called Ordon Spring," the boy informed her.

"Yes, it feels magical and peaceful, like I belong here."

"Well, you could, the children probably wouldn't mine and the adults wouldn't be too worried. They all seem to like you," Link told the gentle girl kindly.

"Hm, thanks, but, there… is something that beacons me to… follow someone. I… don't know… who, but, I know that I need time. I know, it will happen soon. Very soon."

Link looked at the blonde girl who seemed confused in her heart and lost in her eyes. The boy smiled slightly and talked to the pale girl carefully, "Well, would you like to go to the village? You shouldn't be in such an isolated place."

The blonde grinned and stood up and started towards the entrance with the boy, patting her pristine white dress from the sand and put her white slippers on. As she did so he saw a golden mark that was shaped in a crescent moon in the night on her right hand that was barely noticeable.

- End

So, should I continue? Do I need to edit some stuff or What? Either way, this is during the Twilight Princess for Legend of Zelda and after Sailor Stars for Sailor Moon.

Just to be specific, the dress Usagi is wearing is the dress that she wore as Princess Serenity.

Plus, if I continue, I want to say one thing, I AM NOT HAVING MAMORU-BAKA AS USAGI'S BOYFRIEND!

I am truly sorry, but, I've never really liked him, but I could bring in either Seiya, Motoki, or Link, but you Zelda and Link fans might not like that, or Midna, or Illia, so tell me all of your feelings on the subject.

Anyway, please, I'd like just one person to say, "Continue," at the least.

-Serenity Moon


	2. Chapter 2

The Senshi of Light: Chapter 1

Cat Mystery Slover

The blonde followed the boy to the village, once again. The blonde followed Link and watched as the kids were bickering about the slingshot still.

"You know," the blue eyed girl laughed, "They've talked to me about the sling shot, they certainly seem to like it, they seem sweet, though I'm new to them, I love them with all my heart, they deserve a good life."

"They are nice," Link responded.

"Talo… seems to like to sword-fight and other combat stuff," the pale girl walked down the path with Link happily.

"He does, he's dreamed to be a sword fighter for years, he loves to watch Motoki when he can, and Reika always comes out with a few snacks."

"Ah, yes, Motoki has a sister that's away and his best friend, Reika, I haven't seen them much, after all, they are taking care of children that are not their own. The were out, right?" Usagi looked out on the dock on the other side and saw a black cat with blue eyes on the other side, "Link! Isn't that Seira's cat?"

Link carefully looked at the blond's line of sight and saw the scheming cat, "Yeah, it is her cat. But, she rarely ever looks at someone so intensely," Link commented while looking at the peering cat from across the clear stream.

The light blue eyed cat slowly went behind the tall dry grass.

"Such a strange cat Seira has. But, she's so cute, too!" the rabbit like girl smiled.

"Yeah, but... how are we suppose to get her to Seira? She seems contempt on staying there."

"Oh, she does. Well, let's figure out soon! Her cousin is coming to visit the day after tomorrow and she loves that cat! She's so worried that her cat won't come back to the shop before then!"

"Link! Usagi!"

The two turned their faces to see Seira with a worried expression in her face and eyes.

Usagi ran over, with Link following, smiling at the over-concerned blonde.

"Is something wrong, you look really worried," the rabbit asked, her hands behind her back.

"Oh, I have to find Luna tomorrow! Hotaru, my cousin, is coming tomorrow, she was looking forward to seeing her! She even said so in her letter! Please! Find her for me! Find my cute little Luna!" Seira begged, her long peach-orange hair flowing behind her with chocolate brown eyes.

"We will! Right Link?" the rabbit asked with a small chirp.

"Yes, of course," Link replied quickly.

"In fact, Seira, we actually saw-" a warm tan hand covered her mouth.

"We saw some fish in the water, we thought we could use that to lure her out. We'll be going, we need to get the supplies to do it."

Seira tilted her head to the side, her eyes wide with curious eyes, "Well, thank you so much, you two, I'm so happy I have you two helping! If you see her or catch her, I really hope you tell me."

Usagi looked at Link furiously, "What was that for, you idiot?" Usagi asked, her blue eyes burning with anger.

"I don't think we should tell her, yet. We don't know, yet how we're going to do it," the pale blonde boy replied.

"Well, you gave a good idea a moment ago. Catch a fish for Luna," the golden blonde smiled in victory.

The boy was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "OK, that's an idea but I'm not sure how we're suppose to catch the fish."

"Well, someone makes tools like that here, right?" the rabbit asked thoughtfully.

"Oh, wait, I remember that I needed to get something from Motoki," Link looked at the younger blonde.

"OK, let's go get it."

Link and Usagi walked over to Motoki's house to see Reika caring for Rusl's baby daughter. Reika laughed as the child giggled and smiled, her hands reaching up at Reika.

"Reika, I think I remember that Colin made something, can I have it?" Link asked.

"Oh, that. He made it quite well, to be honest with you. Wait one second, I'll bring it right out."

Reika slowly walked into the small stone home and left the wooden door open. She came out seconds later and held a fishing rod in her left hand with the hook the right.

"Here you go, Link. Make sure you're careful with it and use it well," the brunette gave the younger boy the rod who gladly accepted it.

The blonde rabbit looked at it and smiled happily.

"Thank you, Reika! We'll use it well!" the brunnet smiled and nodded in response.

"See you two later!" the older woman walked into the house holding the small child.

As soon as she disappeared Usagi hugged Link and laughed in joy, "Let's go fish! We can get Seira's cat now! Fishing time!" Usagi chanted.

Link laughed and went over to fish near the black cat. He let the string of the rod go and waited for a minute when the bobber bobbed down. The blonde farm boy pulled the wooden poll and caught the fish.

It was a . Link quietly and slowly placed the fish on the ground and the black cat got up slowly and dashed at the fish. She put it in her mouth, her teeth holding it. Luna ran across the bridge and went into a small cat door that led to Seira's shop.

The blonde girl giggled lightly and went first after the black cat.

"Link, come on, you crazy guy!" the rabbit shouted across the stream. The blue eyed boy shook himself from his superior and ran across the bridge and to the magenta roofed house.

Usagi entered, Link following her closely. To their surprise, they saw Seira smiling and laughing while watching the black cat lick at her milk.

"Oh! Link, Usagi Look! My sweet Luna came back! She even caught a fish for when she ate one last night!" the oranged haired girl exclaimed with happiness, her chocolate eyes shinning with joy.

"Yeah! She looks really cute too!" the rabbit commented, petting the cat.

"Oh, Seira, can I get that slingshot you're selling by the way?" Link asked, looking at the price of the slingshot and bag that held the seeds.

"Oh, of course, you need not even ask! Here, take it and this bottle of milk! It really tastes good!" Seira handed over the wooden sling shot and a clear glass bottle with white silky milk in it, cold and ready to drink.

"Thanks, Seira," the village boy said happily.

Usagi started to retract her hand when the cat looked into the blue eyes of the girl, freezing her.

"No worries, I'm just so happy that I got my cute cat back!" Seira looked at Usagi, smiling.

Usagi didn't look back at the shop keeper, her eyes looked at Luna with a void in her eyes. Link looked at her with concern and gently shook her.

"Usagi? Are you OK?" Link saw Usagi shake her head and looked into eyes that matched her own. Crystalline tears appeared in her eyes, looking like they were about to drop and shatter.

"Sorry, I think before this I may have had a cat. It just sort of brought up a memory," the blonde explained, wiping her moist tears away.

"Well, you should get to your house, Link. You should take sweet Usagi with you to your house or someone else's," Seira suggested.

"OK. Come on, Usagi. Let's go to my house, unless you want to stay somewhere else, then let's get to my house.

"I'll go with you, we'll need to hurry!" the blonde exited the shop, heading to Link's house before him.

"Link," Seira started before the young man left, "That girl, protect her, she seems so fragile."

"I will, don't worry," Seira smiled, waving good-bye.

Link ran up the hill to his house to see Usagi waiting by the front door for Link.

"Hurry up, Link! Its getting cold!" the rabbit shouted, her arms cradling her for warmth.

"OK! You can open the door, I'll be there in a second," Link climbed the ladder as he heard the hinges of the door creak open.

Link entered to see Usagi looking around the house.

"I like your house, its nice."

"Thanks, give me a minute."

Link looked around his house and found some sheets and a pillow that was covered in a quilt.

"OK, Usagi, you choose which bed."

"I'll take either one, I don't mind, really."

"Well, then you can get the bed, I'll take the ground," Link suggested.

"OK!"

They went into each of their beds, resting for the night and for the next day, for it would be one that would start a very long journey and a new life.

- END

OK, sorry that I didn't update earlier, I've been a bit busy. I think you may have noticed in the last one I said Sara and in this one I did Seira, this is not a typo. I think instead on Sara I want Seira from Mermaid Melody. I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience for you!

Also, I added Motoki and his girlfriend in Sailor Moon to this story in case people want a parring with Usagi and him, but, I think people are leaning towards Link and Usagi. From the comments, if you want to change the parring, please review! I'd link to know people are reading it and liking it.

Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

The Senshi of Light: Chapter 2: The Kids and Memories

_Usagi was in her dream. It was like she was in a giant village with strange vehicles and buildings around that were taller than the trees._

_She was in a building, too. She was in a cafe place, with milk that was brown._

_"Usagi!" the blonde rabbit looked up to see four faces of different girls. One with blonde hair, one with raven hair, one a brunet, and one girl with blue hair._

_"Usagi-chan, are you OK? You seem out of it," the raven haired girl asked worriedly._

_"Umm," the rabbit was speechless, not knowing how to react to the question of compleat strangers._

_"Oh, I bet you that Mamoru-chan gave you that ring you're wearing!" the blonde girl who looked a bit like her said excitedly._

_"Eh?" the rabbit was taken back by surprise._

_"Indeed he did, I saw them, Mamoru-kun is off to America, he have Usagi-chan a promise ring, he promised they'd get married one day," a black cat jumped up on the table, bearing a crescent moon on the forehead._

_"Luna!" the rabbit exclaimed._

_"Yes, Usagi-chan. Oh, girls, we're expecting one more person," the cat smiled._

_"Who?" the azul haired girl asked gently._

_"Hello, I'm glad I could see you, hime-sama," Usagi looked up, along with the people at the table with her._

_"Who are you?" the blonde asked._

_The forest haired woman smiled gently and waved her hand. Her friends froze, the people in the restaurant were immobilized in mid walk. The only ones unaffected were the cat, the woman, and the blonde rabbit._

_"I've found you. You've come back," the black cat smiled._

_"Indeed she has, dear Serenity, stay where you are, do not leave the village, someone will come to get you," the forest green haired woman plead worriedly yet calmly._

_"Careful, there's something dark coming, also. Be careful, hime-sama."_

_"Wait! Who are you? Who am I, exactly?" the rabbit shouted as the dream started to become darkness._

_"In time, my sweet princess," the cat smiled before the rabbit woke up._

Usagi woke up, her eyes puffy and sad. She wiped her tears away, dried tears coming off. The rabbit looked on the floor to see Link snoring with his back on the floor.

The rabbit giggled lightly at Link who looked as if he was knocked out for good.

Usagi stood from her bed quietly and walked over to him like a cat. She walked to him and pounced on him, taking the boy by surprise.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" the rabbit yelled as she tackled Link who sat up abruptly.

Link breathed in and out quickly, "Don't do that, you scared me!" the surprised boy yelled.

The blonde laughed, "Well, sorry! I just wanted to wake you up other than shaking you!" the rabbit explained.

"Well, next time, shake me!" Link yelled.

"Well, I think Motoki brought something while we slept, The rabbit looked to the 1st floor to see a chest.

"Open it! I would like to see what you get!" the blonde demanded gently.

The village boy went down the ladder along with the rabbit.

Link walked up to it and opened the chest.

Inside the chest was a sword that was wooden but quite sharp.

"A sword? That's awesome!" the rabbit commented.

"Yeah, come on, I'll bet Talo and the others will want to see it and the sling shot," the blonde boy lifted the sheath up and around himself so he could have the sword with his for as long as he'd like.

The two exited, Link climbing down the ladder and Usagi sitting on the porch.

"Link! We heard, we heard! You got a sling shot! Can we use- Wait, a wooden sword? Oh, that's awesome! Can we see you use it?" Talo rambled.

Link smiled feintly and pulled out his sword slowly and held it, the destructive side facing the ground.

"Hey, Link, start by attacking this scarecrow!" Talo shouted excitedly.

Link looked at the kids, checking that they were far enough that they could be safe.

The village farm boy attacked, the pumpkin of the metal scarecrow flying trough the air just under the blonde girl's legs.

"Amazing! Link-" the leader of the Ordon children paused to hear a screaming of a monkey with a pink flower bow.

"Look, there's that monkey! Come on, let's follow!" Talo ran out, his wooden stick in his hand ready to pound the monkey.

The four kids, including Colin, went to follow their friend who chased the monkey that ran for dear life from the kids.

Usagi gasped and jumped from the wooden platform to the dirt floor, landing gracefully on the soft dirt with green grass growing.

"Link, follow them! The fence to Faron is open!" the girl exclaimed.

Link nodded and ran, his speed greater than the girl.

The two passed Beth and Malo who was with Colin. The blonde rabbit shouted at them to stay in the village and be safe.

Link ran ahead and hissed at seeing a fence that Epona could jump only.

The boy ran back, quicker than before. He jumped on his chocolate brown horse with a white mane and hair around her hooves.

Link quickly galloped his horse across the bridge and saw Usagi staring at the fence like it was an old enemy. The blonde stuck her tongue at the fence but felt her hand get pulled by a stronger and warmer hand than her own.

The rabbit felt herself in the air for a brief second then she felt herself on perched on a warm seat with arms around her.

The girl felt herself bob up and down. The rabbit looked to see Epona who breathed hard with determination in her eyes.

The two reached a small cave, which Epona refused to go into or get close.

"Epona, calm down girl! Its all right girl," the rancher told his horse yelling over the loud neighing.

"Epona! Please! You're going to throw us off, girl!" Usagi pleaded whilst holding on to the horse's mane for life.

The wild and scared look in her eyes disappeared as Usagi fell to the ground, her hands getting scratched.

The horse calmed herself and her intelligent eyes looked at the blonde who had bleeding hands. The rabbit looked at the horse and smiled at the horse, making her nuzzle her.

"Link, go the other way, make sure Talo went that way and not this way so we don't wast time. I'll stay here, make sure if Talo comes out that he'll be safe," the rabbit smiled at Link, making him feel bad to leave her, even if it was for such a short time.

The rancher nodded, and pulled on the leather reins to steer Epona to the other path, leaving each alone for a few solitary minutes.

Link trotted unsurely to the other path, to only see a man who seemed like a forest lover sitting of a stump with rocks surrounding a burned out fire with logs that were half charcoaled and half wood.

"Yo, kid! Come here, I'd like to give you something," the man turned his upper body to get something from behind.

The young man trotted his horse up to the forest guy who turned and held a hand held item in his hand.

"Hey, kid, this is a lantern, its free for now with full oil but after that it costs to refill it. Anyways, that's besides the point. The woods here can be quite dangerous and dark so that's why you need a lantern."

"How much is the oil?" the boy asked carefully.

"20 rupees," the brown haired sales man replied.

"OK, by the way, has a girl come by here? From Hyrule Field?" the boy specified while handing a red rupee to the man.

"Ah, sorry, no man. Who're you talking about? I can tell you come from Ordon and I know the people there."

"Hotaru, Seira's cousin. She's suppose to come tomorrow but I wanted to see if she came earlier."

"Oh, well, I met her. She left at such a young age, 10, was it? Yeah, she seemed so happy but she suddenly got serious and started to act like she knew more than anyone, she now only comes three or four times every year. For Seira's birthday, her own, and then random times. The weirdo mailman keeps the Ordon people updated on Hotaru," Koro asked.

"Ah, well thanks, I need to get back, I've gotta help someone," the polite boy started to leave and then kicked his horse and steared the chestnut brown horse to his friend.

Usagi wiped the strange liquid off her hand that was silver, it was thin and acted like fairly thick water.

The blonde frowned and watched her cut disappear almost instantly.

The girl sat in wonder but quickly regained her senses and wandered towards the cave, but not before being ambushed by two deku babas.

The girl hissed, but denied shouting for help. The rabbit found a thick moist stick that was strong enough not to break too easily.

The rabbit walked towards them and whacked the plant monsters hard enough to knock them out.

The rabbit looked at it and then, with difficulty, pulled the head of the monster off from the roots.

The last life in the monster seemed to gasp for life before it made a harsh gurgling sound and then died in a cloud of smoke.

"Amusing, the way they die," the rabbit mused.

The rabbit turned when she heard clopping of the chestnut brown horse and looked to seen Link with a small smile.

"Did you find him?" the rabbit asked hopefully, not wanting to go into the wet dripping cave with, who knows, however many monsters there are in there.

"No, but I got a way to go further to find Talo," Link held out the new lantern with full oil in it.

"Oh..." the blonde trailed, disappointed that they would have to go into the cave with all the monsters.

"You can stay if you'd like to…" the village rancher said, not really wanting to go alone.

"Oh, no! I will go! Don't worry! I'm just disappointed that you didn't find Talo. I hope he's OK!" the rabbit replied, making up a story, though, inwardly, she secretly did with for the boy's safety.

"Well, let's go in," the boy responded by heading into the cave that was poorly lit.

"Where'd you get the lamp?" the blonde asked looking at the boy who held onto it for the only light.

"A guy gave it to me, his name was Koro, he-" the boy stopped short as he suddenly heard a flapping.

"A keest!" the rabbit shouted suddenly.

Link quickly reacted and swung his sword at the bat in the air.

The keest screeched and disappeared with a soft crunch into the tall grass.

"There's more, along with rats and some deku babas," the blonde commented dryly.

"How can you tell?" the duller blonde asked.

"I-I don't know… I can... sort of just feel it. Its a strange feeling," the blue eyed girl responded slowly.

"Hmm... Well, could you hold the lantern, it maybe a bit hard to kill these monsters with a wood sword. Its already wearing out," the Hylian said as he felt the, now, duller tip of the wooed sword made by Motoki.

"OK-" the girl froze just as she took the lantern. She crouched unwillingly to the dirt cave floor and held her head with one while the other balanced her from falling. She groaned as a pain shot in her head.

Link called out to her and she fell gently into his hands. The blonde held her head as the images entered and flooded her mind.

_There was one of a clear crystal in form of a flower being held by someone who was blurred up but resembled her. Then in a flash from the crystal, the scene changed._

_It was that same girl again with a girl with long raven black hair. She wore an outfit that was strange to her. A red skirt with violet ribbons that matched her eyes and high heels that matched her skirt._

_"Yes, I understand, but, Princess, you realize that would be breaking the law? A Lunarian and a human to meet! Even more, if you go into the region that have people go missing we may not be able to find you!" the red dressed girl said, worry written in her face but stern eyes_

_"But, Rei! This is no fun, being on the Moon! I don't want to marry a noble from Mercury, Venus, Jupiter or any of those! I want to see someone from Earth! Besides," the princess looked at the raven haired girl with a sly face, "Mother said she could find me where ever the moon shines, any moon. So why can't I go to Earth?"_

_The other's face contorted into a furious look but quickly calmed herself. She closed her violet eyes and then let a defeated sigh out and spoke with only worry and sadness on her face and voice._

_"Oh, Serenity, your mother should never have told you that... OK, you... can go to Earth, but only a week, OK? And you have to tell Venus, all right?"_

_"OK!" the girl ran off into the big wide doors that hung open with a smile that seemed to show only innocence."_

_"Serenity, please stay safe," the vision faded as the raven haired girl went towards the door on the opposite side that the blonde princess went through._

_Then a darkness seemed to rain down as one more vision filled her eyes._

_The blonde princess seemed to walk to a wall that was made of beautiful white marble. She tapped at the wall and heard a small echo and she grinned._

_"Here we go, Mama won't be able to see me while I listen to who she might choose!"_

_The blonde princess crawled in with a candle in a jar made safely so she wouldn't catch fire or drop it. She crawled and got to a opening just behind the thrones and listened closely._

_"Your Majesty, your child, Princess Serenity must marry by the end of the year, which is in a month and a half. She must choose a suitor for her to wed," se recognized the voice to be the king of Jupiter._

_"Yes, I know very well, however, as you all know, she won't agree to marry any noble of this or any other galaxy except for Earth," the cool calm voice of the princess' mother responded._

_"Yes, we all very well know of the girl's attitude to this subject, which is why we agreed to have this conversation after she retired to her chambers," the Queen of Uranus replied softly._

_"Yes, but, Selene, won't you think of someway to convince Serenity into marrying royal? We must keep the blood of royals powerful and strong," the Saturnian king replied haughtily to the other kings and queens._

_Selene looked at them with worry in her eyes and then replied slowly, "Yes, I know the law, but my dear Serenity will never marry another royal other than one from Earth."_

_"Well, you must fix that! Or she shall have to resign as the heir of the moon!" the king of Jupiter boomed._

_The calm Queen of the Moon winced at the loud voice and then replied, "Calm yourself, Sandā! You speak of my daughter like a item that has no mind. I would like you to speak more kindly about my daughter."_

_"Selene, you must understand, however. Should your daughter not marry, she must resign. Another scenario if your daughter marries a human than she will remain heir but will not have as much power as you do, Selene. Lady Hāto will be the one to take full control, though she will not make decisions for the moon._

_Behind the silver throne for she and her mother, the princess gasped._

_"Then, I shall see to it that Serenity… will marry," the Queen sighed out solemnly._

_"She has one week to choose, no longer," Queen Hāto then spoke for the rest of the court._

_The other eight rulers started to take their leave when the queen called out once more, "Chronos, please stay."_

_The black haired man nodded and stayed while the other royals left._

_"Chronos, please, what would happen if Serenity did marry one from the Earth._

_"You know that even I could not tell you the full extent on that," the blood eyed man replied._

_"But tell me, who might she find?" the Moon royal pleaded._

_"Alright," the king of time uncrossed his arms and held his hand out, a small garnet marble floating._

_The man closed and focused his eyes and spoke in a trance, "The girl in fine silver,_

_shall find love like none other._

_Her brightness lighting the whole Earth,_

_changing the era._

_A child in green shall met her highness' child._

_A third child shall be met,_

_with the great powers of time._

_By only the blow of his_

_instrument,_

_shall the time gate open."_

_The man looked up as the Queen and help the garnet that fell._

_"This prophesy is to happen in a week and end three days later."_

_"That, would not be much time for Serenity," the lavender haired Queen bit her lip gently in frustration._

_"But, if your daughter's love is true, than it will be," Chonos told the queen._

_"Chonos, could you send Princess Setsuna to halo Serenity find her a suitor?" the queen requested after moments of silence._

_The man smiled then asked, "Yes, but may I ask where?"_

_"Earth, she'll choose someone from Earth, be it a Royal or a commoner. The others will not know. If he takes a misstep than they will only think of it as a human custom. Please, do in now, she has no time."_

_"Yes, your majesty. I shall send for Sailor Pluto now," the man snapped his fingers and a dark forest green portal appeared._

_From the area came a tall slender figure. She was a head taller than the queen and she half a key-like staff that matched perfectly with the quern's hair. Atop the staff was a heart made of the same metal as the staff._

_"Setsuna, please bring Serenity and take her to Earth, do not follow her, but keep track of her," the Queen ordered._

_The woman bowed her head slightly and went to fetch the princess listening in on the conversation._

_The girl turned quickly and crawled out of the secret passage._

_The vision faded to white and for miles she saw nothing except for water that she stood in._

_In the water was a different reflecting, like the girl that had appeared._

_"He he he!" the girl laughed melodically, "You're back again, are you? After, what, 1,000 years? Hehe, far less time than the last, it was!"_

_"Huh?" the other blonde asked confused._

_The playful look on her face faded and she looked at her counter part, all playfulness gone._

_"The truth, it's burred, isn't it? Well, then regard what ever happened in your memories," the girl flicked her wrist in a manner that seemed to dismiss the idea._

_"Wait, I don't get it! What truth? Why do you look like me?"_

_"As Pluto says, in time," the girl winked, "You'll know what I mean when you awaken!"_

_"Wait! If you know me, please stay! I know nothing about myself!" the real blonde begged._

_The mirrored image seemed to look away and was strained to spill all of her information, but she instead replied, "I wish to tell you everything, the truth, but, Father Chronos would not accept it... I'll visit you, tonight and every night."_

_"But-"_

_"No more time," the girl said firmly, "Wake."_

In a sudden light the rabbit found herself looking into the other's eyes that were equally blue.

"Usagi, are you all right?" the boy asked with worry.

"Yes, I am. A memory, a strange one, I'll tell it later," the blonde started to stand but she slipped and fell onto the floor.

"Ow, my head hurts…" the rabbit groaned.

"You should stay, I'll get Talo," the boy suggested.

"But, I want to help Talo!" the rabbit screeched.

The Hylian rubbed his ears then he replied, "Well, if you can't stand than you should stay, don't worry, here, take the sling shot just in case."

Usagi pouted a but more before finally letting him go without her.

"Don't die, and stay safe," the rabbit said finally.

"I will, I'll light this torch on fire so you have light, Ok?" the blonde companion nodded.

The blonde boy lit the torch and went off further in the cave and out of it, eventually.

"How funny, that Link. He seems so familiar, caring about someone he barely knows," the rabbit whispered before falling into her deep sleep.

- End

OK! End of chapter! How'd you like it, y'all! Please, please review, I got no reviews for the last chapter which made me really sad…

But, I've updated so read and review!

Since most people are voting for it, I'm going with Link and Usagi. After now, however, I'll be switching between the adventures with Link and Usagi, so you'll be experiencing things with either one of them and, occasionally, Ganondorf.

Sorry if any information is off, please tell me by Iming me of putting it in a review, OK?

Bye everyone, and do review, the updates will come faster!

- Usagi Moon


	4. Chapter 4

Senshi of Light: Chapter 4: Rise of the Darkness

Enjoy the story! :)

The rabbit looked around in her dreams for the umpteenth time that day and she saw a forest with the same pond earlier inside of it.  
>All of the green trees seemed to burst with life as birds chirped and squirrels bounded around in the branches, looking for nut in the forest.<br>The pond had a small stream of water that flowed into the other forest. The water level seemed frequent and never ending.  
>The blonde stood and heard a crackle of autumn leaves that started to become dry, "Who's there?"<br>"He he he! Told you I'd see you again! I'm not one to break my promises!" the princess was now a solid figure and seemed to be dancing in the raining tree leaves.  
>"Who are you?" the forgotten girl asked.<br>"Ah, I'm sorry, I am Princess Serenity, well, Queen Serenity but it was only for a month or so, but I was never truly able to have control of Hyrule or the Moonq. The advisors of Earth, the wouldn't accept another from somewhere else. But, now, well, they may."  
>"But-" a small slender finger went up against her lips, silencing her.<br>"Hush! Now, let me show you more memories. Each night, as you remember more, this forest will grow! You'll need to find where I am! You'll need to focus your powers, the crystal's powers. You'll know what I mean when it comes! But, for now, awaken in the past as me, look at things I look at, and, most importantly, remember," with the final word, she sent the girl to the past.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_"Serenity, please answer the door, child," the calm, time senshi called out.  
>"One second, Puu! I just got back from the gardens! I'm all dirty!" the pale princess called while dusting herself off and running into the bathrooms to get a robe.<br>"Please, Princess, I do not have much time, let me in," the older woman ordered subtly.  
>"OK, come in," the forest haired woman came in just as she had dusted all the dust off.<br>"You only have a week to do so. Please, pack any needed items, a few gems, clothes, and a few other items, make sure you wear pants, but go wear a dress on top, then make your way to the Throne room," the woman smiled and brushed her hair when a puzzled look appeared on her face.  
>"Just pack quickly and wear pants with a dress on top!" the solitary senshi of time shortened.<br>The girl nodded and took out a silver bag she had gotten. She had never thought that she would have used it herself and carry it.  
>The princess took out the gem that were found only on the moon, a golden blue gem stone that was harder than the diamonds on Earth but weaker than the stone on the moon. It was a gem often found and was of not much value but it shinned like nothing else. If it was stronger than the material on earth, that it would help her.<br>She then looked under her bed and brought out a small chest and opened it.  
>Inside was a few pairs of pants, and a cloak. The pants were a navy blue. Haruka had sent them to her for her birthday in hopes she would train with her and learn how to defend herself. She also got a silver bracelet with Neptune and Uranus together with crescent moons. Each were different colors and widths. She originally just went with the first idea but she then choose to add the bracelet with persuasion from the princess of Neptune, Michiru.<br>"Well, Haruka finally gets her with for me to wear them, just not with her."  
><em>_The princess placed them in the bag and some of her jewelry and then a brush and a blanket.  
>The pale moon princess lifted the bag delicately and found it was lighter than she thought.<br>The princess walked to her mother's throne room and saw she and Puu talking.  
>They heard the door squeak open and saw it was the Moon daughter.<br>The mother excused herself from the conversation and walked to her much younger daughter.  
>"Serenity, please listen carefully. The kings and queens of the other planets have given you one week's time to find a suitor. I have chooses to send you to Earth to find someone. He does not have to be a royal. Pluto shall watch you but will not accompany you. She'll come get you when you must come home, alright, Serenity?"<br>"Yes, Mama. It's just, only one week? It seems… too short," the Princess trailed unladylike.  
>The queen smiled lightly, "Well, try, OK? I created a last minute item for you, well, two including Pluto's," the mother held her hand out.<br>In the smooth beautifully pale hands of the queen was a pen-like item. It was a silver handle with a gold crescent top. It was simple, but to a Lunarian royal, it was very special.  
>"A pen, more specifically, a creation pen. It creates anything that is simple, like food, non-fancy clothes, lighting, other things like that. Use it well, OK?" the young princess nodded.<br>"Princess Serenity, it ashamed me that I could not meet you on your 19 birthday, I'm here to give you a fairly late gift, I've enhanced it, it's stronger. It goes against the law of time but if you use it at the perfect time, it will work. Your song that Queen Selene hummed to you, that is the song. Other songs will do other wonderful things or destructive, so be careful," in the olive skinned hand was an golden music box. A crescent moon circling around it.  
>"Place it to your forehead, no matter what form you are in, it will always react and open to your hidden power," the Senshi of time told the rabbit with a knowing smile.<br>"No matter… what form?" the young princess asked, her big ocean blue eyes blinking in question.  
>"In time, sweet Serenity, in time," the forest haired woman patted her blonde buns.<br>"Now go, we have no time to waste!" the queen rushed the two in the portal.  
>"Thank you, I won't forget this, Mama!" the blonde princess walked into the warped area and disappeared after those words.<br>The lavender haired queen sighed and her shoulders sagged a bit before hearing fast, approaching foot steps.  
>She swiftly went up to her chair and sat upon it, the silver light that emitted from the newly developed Silver Crystal.<br>"Your Highness, we have received word from the warriors who went to Earth to examine the humans! They have caught word that they shall attack the Moon!" the silver armored man announced breathlessly.  
>The queen became stiff and her voice became sharp, "When will it be?"<br>"They have announced it. When the nine royal Kings and Queens along with their princess meet, which will be-" the silver armored man was cut of by the soft whisper of the Moon queen.  
>"Will be when young Serenity marries. Yes, that's the soonest time when we shall meet. Luigo, tell the inner princesses, they should be here, in the palace or gardens."<br>"Yes, your majesty, I shall inform them right away," the knight of the moon walked away from the sovereign of the moon and the vision faded._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_The rabbit was snuggled around the pond in the newly formed forest.  
>Though she only was there for several seconds, the forest was considerably more quiet than the first time.<br>"Serenity?" the blonde girl yelled out into the forest.  
><em>_"Watch it!"  
>From behind the oak tree, tall but lifeless looking, was a giant squirrel that had long claws that were sharp as knifes and eyes that glowed like glowing ruby<em>

_The tight suit on the princess was white with a layered skirt of red, gold, and navy blue. Her white boots were white with a red trim. Her hands were gloved white beautifully with red cloth rolled up at the end by a white clip.  
>The sword's handle was a golden color but did not bend. The blade was silver but was as hard as stone too.<br>"Those memories, they reflect on this place. If you are confused or lost in your mind, monsters come out. Anger, hatred, and thoughts of revenge will transform this beautiful forest into a hot, scorching desert land. Sadness, sorrow, and grief will create eternal rain until that feeling stops. But, happiness, relief, and joy will make this area more and more beautiful, and slowly turn into civilization and into the way you lived in you previous life.  
>"It shows how you feel. You can always visit this place by looking inside of yourself. Understand your feelings, control them. Do not let than over take you, other than happiness, relief, joyfulness, and other forms of this. Or, Chaos shall rain!"<br>The other girl's face seemed to become scornful and she spoke with a sour face, "Chaos... sounds do familiar. I know that that, however, will not be good."  
>"Yes. That name is legend for any Sailor Senshi since those 1,000 years ago. She stole all that was precious from us!" the sailor outfitted girl sneered.<br>"Wait, but why show me this? I don't even know who I am truly!" the less knowledgeable blonde begged.  
>The other's lip upturned into a small smile, "You, sweet destined one, are the path between worlds. Binder of the three different worlds, the skyworld, overworld, and underworld. Each is protected, one is home of the dark ones, they live and thrive there. Watch you and wait for their time to start. You shall know the rest later, Princess Serenity, Usagi, Soldier of the Moon."<br>A bight white light enveloped the figure and the confused girl woke._

- - - - - - - - - -

The blonde woke and was quiet, waiting to hear any voices of the two Ordon Villagers.  
>She waited for a while longer and stopped straining her ear after hearing nothing.<br>"Not yet. Not quite yet. Link, come on now, I was asleep for at least an hour. So what are you doing?"  
>The rabbit stood and looked both ways, confused which way was out towards Ordon.<br>The blonde finally choose to go to her right and she came out to a large field with a broken bridge.  
>"Ugh! Wrong way? Not good. But, where are you, Link?" the mysterious girl shouted, her loud voice echoing. She looked above herself and heard another echo.<br>"Usagi?" the voice drifted back.  
>"Link!" the girl sighed in relief, "Have you gotten Talo?"<br>Link rounded the corner of the tree and she saw Talo with him.  
>The blue eyed girl smiled lightly and walked over, a cold wind blowing.<br>"You're safe. Both of you! Thank goodness. Link, I'm glade you're still in one piece!" the petite girl hugged Talo, ruffling his hair lightly.  
>"Heh…" the rancher chuckled nervously as his thoughts directed to his graze on to his right of his waist.<br>"What? Sad the fun ended?" the girl started to march towards the cave again.  
>"No, this is enough fun for my life!" the savior of Talo replied.<br>"Aw! Really? I think it was fun! I wanna do it again!" the young inspired boy wined.  
>"Hmm. And risk you life every week and your parents worry? No can do! Come on. Let's run you off!"<br>The bright girl pushed the younger boy towards the cave's exit and Link followed, chuckling.  
>They exited and saw Epona who was was neighing and panicking at the sight of the two deku babas that had quickly regrown.<br>"Oh, no... Link! Get them away from Epona! She's scared!"  
>Before Link could react to her comment, the blonde pulled the sword out herself and without thinking she ran at the blue skinned deku baba, the sword poised in her hand just as the counterpart from her dream did. She stabbed the monster from behind and his head flung off, the steam of his wilting.<br>The blue eyed girl turned to the other plant monster and sliced it at the mouth horizontally.  
>The rabbit breathed heard and leaned on the sword's handle with the blade piercing the Earth with the duller wooden blade.<br>"Wow, that's really heard! I never knew that wielding a sword would require so much strength! Sorry."  
>The calmer girl gave the sword back and the rancher sheathed the much duller blade.<br>"Oh no worries! Talo, you go on ahead, I'll show you moves with the sword before I go," the young man told his friend.  
>"Alright! I'm gonna go!" the boy ran off, but not before saying,"Can you not tell Motoki? I don't want Rustle to get mad enough so that he kills Motoki and Reika!"<br>Without waiting for a proper answer, the young excited boy ran off back towards the small friendly village and left the two alone.  
>"So," the blonde girl dawdled out, "How was fighting those bolokoblins and deku babas?"<br>"Oh, it was… OK. It started to get hard to use because of wood starting to dull," the ranch boy replied truthfully.  
>"Well, I can help you out with that, Link," the new arrival's voice came in and they saw Motoki come in from the exit From Faron Woods.<br>"Oh, Motoki..." the rabbit muttered in a unhappy voice.  
>"Anyway, I hear from young Colin that Talo had a accident in the woods of Faron. Do you care to elaborate?" the man raised his brow lightly.<br>"Oh, that. Well, you see. Link was showing some moves to the kids and I guess Talo got all excited. With his big energy rush, he saw the monkey and went after..." the girl trailed off and looked to Link for some help.  
>"The monkey. Talo and the monkey ran after her, the monkey, and, well, I guess they were captured by the bokoblins. But, we rescued them, so you don't have to worry anymore."<br>"Yes, but, if the monsters are here and actually daring to capture the kids then, we may have to report this to the Princess Zelda. Well, come back to the village you two. Link, I think that we may need to talk about this later. Before you go tomorrow, though, Fado wants to do one more round up with the goats, before you leave."  
>The older one of the three turned to go back, but told Link one more thing, "I'll see if I can make a new sword for you, maybe stronger."<br>The older one walked away along with Epona who went hesitantly with the Motoki.  
>"Well, you'll have to leave, huh? I hate to say this so soon, but, I'm a bit disappointed that. I wish I could come. But, the weight may become too much for sweet Epona. She'd be slowed down a bit too much if I came," the girl smiled lightly.<br>"Well, you're pretty light, compared to me. You should come, you may get some memories while doing so, too. Seeing the town might be good along with many faces, that'll help with your memories."  
>"Maybe, I'll ask Epona," the girl started to walk towards the village and smiled lightly, warming the area with her energetic smile.<br>"Well, you'd best get some sleep. I need some too," the sun started to meet with the horizon and the bright brilliant colors of twilight. The Ordon ranch boy started to stretch his arms, his upper body going back. He suddenly stopped as he felt a throbbing pain in his side. He clutched it tightly and looked at the blonde who looked aver at the boy in worry.  
>"Link, are you OK?" the girl's sapphire eyes drifted to where the boy clutched his side, "You got cut! Didn't you? Idiot! You should've told me! I could've helped with that wound!" the rabbit exclaimed angrily.<br>"Well, I guess I didn't notice?" the pale blonde boy replied in more of a question.  
>"Oh, you would've! I see blood, now in the white of your outfit!" She dragged the boy to his house and went up the ladder, with him waiting on the ground.<br>"Stay right there. I'm going to see if there's something that can fix that cut!" the blonde disappeared into the house and the boy huffed at the other's reaction

He stood around the ladder to his house and leaned against it after a few minutes of waiting. He closed his eyes and then heard the turning of his knob on the wooden door.

Usagi exited the house with some cloth and a bowl. She jumped down instead of taking the ladder and then she ran towards the cool spring. She yelled at the waiting boy to stay put and ran on to the most obvious place.

The rancher looked at the place for a while then turned his sights to the white full moon in the dark sky with the bright stars. The sun had long disappeared and it started to get colder and colder by the minute.

The villager shivered and wrapped his arms around his body. His breath started to show and his eyes tuned to the soil under his feet.

"Usagi, I'm going to get worse if I stay out here in the cold than from the cut,"he looked towards his abdomen and looked at the cut that was finally starting to stop bleeding. The blood lost had seemed to be a lot but not enough to kill him. His friend had just over reacted to the cut. He got plenty of them from the goats when he accidentally mad them extremely angry and they charged at him. Though, they had only grazed him, with, every once and a while, a bit of blood coming off.

The soft foot steps came back and she was carrying the wood bowl with some water from Ordon spring in it.

"Let me see the cut," the blonde gasped out.

The other raised the left part of his shirt and he revealed the cut that was starting to heal and close. The girl soaked on of the cloths in the fresh water and padded it with the moist cloth and then dipped it into the bowl again. She padded it once more and then got the other clutch and pressed it against the skin. The cloth stayed for a few minutes and she then took it off. She lifted it off and got a third piece of fabric and then wrapped it just above the waist. she tied it and then finished. She stood up and went over to the plants near the house and dumped the water on the plants.

"Link. you can go into the house now. I'm just going to be out here a few more minutes."

The other blue eyed shrugged and then climbed up the ladder into his room. He opened his door and went inside the house, with his new-found-friend yelling at him to take the bed and not the floor.

The blonde girl shied and she looked at the cloth as if it had just come out of nowhere. She sighed deeply and she went into deep thought.

_I don't know why I am so worried for him. I just, felt as if I had to protect him,it was as if I wasn't even thinking, my body just took control._

A image passed through her eyes and she saw a girl in an outfit. Her skirt was short and it was a golden. She had a bow on her chest and on the back of her skirt that was both a navy blue. She had a gold tara that seemed to hold a blue sapphire in it. Her eyes matcher her own along with her eyes. But the beautiful cerulean eyes seemed to shine brighter than her own, brimming with happiness and with knowledge of her past unlike her's that were clueless to who she was and why she was here. She just seemed to be there because the gods wanted to tease her.

She shook her head out of the thought and the image of the girl disappeared and she smiled lightly, taking the thought to the back of her mind.

She looked at the house and climbed up the ladder and placed the two cloths on the end of the porch. She entered the house and she looked to the left to find the ladder to the bed. She climbed up and saw Link sleeping the soundlessly. SHe looked at the floor and saw the quilt for the floor bed and the pillow. She picked them up and brought them to the window and started at the white pristine moon in the night sky on the night. She felt, for the first time in that day, at peace. She closed her eyes one second and she was back in her dreams, where she would see her last meeting with the gentle princess form many years ago in the distant past.

_"Hmm, one more time to meet, huh? Well, then, more talking face to face this time, how about it?" the princess chirped cheerfully, "Hmm," she tapped her head in though._

_She stopped when she heard a violin play and she closed her eyes and and began to sing with the song, _

_"The destiny of the chosen one is rough._

_"Even she shall encounter love sometime._

_"Follow in the steps of the one chosen by the gods!_

_"Life in the springs flow as he turn from light to dark._

_"Each of the springs are openings once!_

_"One can only try once._

_"Eternal sleep come to those with power._

_"Until needed they will sleep._

_"Concentrate the power of the light!_

_"Create your old melody of old!_

_"Memories flood the mind of the goddess._

_"Lead the chosen to his destiny!"_

_She smiled and ran behind Usagi and she saw a stage with a woman who had a sea green hair that seemed to flow like water would. She opened her eyes that seemed to shine with life of the deep sea and seemed equally as endless._

_"Michiru! You're here! Why! Is Haruka-chan here, too? What about Hotaru and Puu!" the Moon princess asked the violinist with a smile._

_"Princess, lovely to meet you, too! I have to say, you have certainly grown into a beautiful princess! Still the same as always. Oh, and yes, 'Ruka, Hotaru, and Puu are going to come, too. I just had to come see you first! But, why don't you spend time with your friend? Then we can chat to your hearts content!"_

_"Mmm! Usagi! Sorry! A friend of the past, both of out pasts! But, the song is to predict the future. Your future! The one who is chosen is the only one who can be in the realm of Twilight without turning into a soul. One who has been blessed with the powers of transforming into a sacred beast. Even if he can't transform at will.  
>"However, you must master the abilities of the gods. The ability to swim without needing air from Neptune, the chance to think quickly like Mercury, the ability to create lightning at a flick of a hand from Jupiter, the survival of touching and surviving the scorching heat of Mars, the feeling of the wind while flying from Uranus, the ability to destroy and rebirth things, the master of traveling through time from Pluto, and the ability to love from beautiful Venus. You must master these to become the master of light. The goddess of all gods and goddess."<em>

_"What-" the other was cut off by the princess._

_"Quiet! Listen well! You may not be able to see me for a while. The gates for the dreams of souls is closing. They will close at the break of dawn. Listen well. I cannot have anything go wrong," the intensity of her eyes was so great, it was hard to believe that she was once such light hearted Princess._

_"You must awaken, soon. Once you do, find the hero chosen by the gods of the distant past."_

_"But! When? How will I know all of this when the time comes?" the girl whinned._

_""You will, you've remembered before and you will again. Every time someone is reborn, the carry traits from their past life. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. But, the fates have blessed you with the most remarkable of them. You can maintain those powers, even if hidden, and you can never lose anything you once knew! The only thing they could not give you was peace and you ability to always remember the past. This is the weakness. You can believe on past life, then another, and eventually you'll lose thought on which is real and which isn't," the princess and the violinist started to shimmer._

_"Time is short. Only minutes remain. Please, change the fate of the world once again like you have done for this world so many times. I know it, you love this world, and its people. So much, you cannot bear the thought of them in pain or in harms way if you can help it. Remember, once you awaken, follow the steps of the chosen one a who can change into the sacred beast when he enters the realm of Twilight. Then, each spring purified by him, you must go to and concentrate your power."_

_The princess shimmered enough to show only a general shape of the city like-building._

_"One more thing, complete the powers of each of your guardians. Quickly."_

_The light in the world disappeared and the confused girl watched as the city went farther and farther away from the area._

_"No!" the girl ran towards it desperately but the floor seemed to resist her persistence to move to the city._

_"Wait! I still need more time! Please!" tears started to drop down and her face and she extended her are towards where the Moon princess was._

_She slipped and she seemed to slide right away from the tall buildings that seemed to be the size of an ant. She slid into a black entryway of a door and the mahogany doors shut loudly in the girl's face, and she was locked out of the only place with answers._

_"No…" the girl whispered slowly and sadly._

_She sobbed and on tear fell. Then more, then a waterfall the seemed to be endless came out and she cried hard._

_"Princess," a voice whispered into the ears of the crying girl, "Princess, please do not cry. You must stay in Ordon not leave. I am coming for you. To help. I have finally been sent buy Princess Serenity. Stay, do not leave. I must come, to help you with your future," the voice echoed in the endless darkness._

_"Who- Who are you?" the girl ordered, her voice faltering because of her crying._

_"In time, him, in time. But, for now, stay put and do not leave. I must find you before they do. The Twili, do not let them get you."_

_"But-" the girl started, wiping her tears._

_"Please! Stay! Now, waken from your slumber, for the time is rushing to rescuer the world once more!"_

_A violet energy emitted from the door and the girl woke in the bright sun from the morning._

Usagi rubbed her eyes and her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun. She looked around the room and saw that the bed was made but a few covers were missing.

She looked down and saw that there were more covers than before when she first went to sleep.

"Link, thank you," the girl looked down on the first level and saw some soup.

She climbed down and looked at it curiously, then she looked next to it to see a note. The gill started at it for a minute, then she scratched her cheek.

"Oh, I'm not too sure how to read this…" The girl was clueless, but ate the soup anyway. It was pumpkin soup with spices of ginger and other herbs.

"Mmm! That't really good! I wonder if Link made the soup. Well, he's probable with Mayor Bo talking about when he should leave to go to the Castle," the sleepy girl wondered aloud.

She opened the door and went outside. She saw Illia come by and go past Talo with the chestnut haired horse of Link's. She looked for a minute and then heard running foot steps. She looked up and saw Link come by.

"Link!" the girl shouted.

"Oh, Usagi! You're awake! You slept in later then me! But, I need to get Epona from Illia, I need to get the sword to Zelda, or I'll be late!" the villager replied quickly.

"Oh, I'll come too!" once again, the girl jumped off the porch and she rushed to follow Link.

They went to the entrance to the woods area but they were blocked by Talo and Malo.

"Link! That was so awesome that you killed those creeps! Can I see your sword? I wanna show Talo your moves! Please? I mean, it may help if I'm ever captured by them again!" the boy persuaded.

Link sighed heavily and unsheathed his sword and gave him the handle hesitantly.

"Talo, just promise you won't kill yourself, OK? Or else Motoki will have my head, then Rusl," the rancher advised the other.

"OK! Yes! Malo, come on!" they went to the two scarecrows and then Talo started to practice with it.

"Oh, just don't, whatever you do, hit yourself," the girl whispered quietly.

"Link walked ahead quickly, while Usagi was watching the boys play.

She rushed forward to meet up with Link but stalled when she saw a tunnel covered by some leaves.

She smiled and went through the tunnel. She smiled broadly and crawled into the hole and went through dirty tunnel. She went left and then got to the spring and saw Illia yelling at Link about his hast caused Epona to get scratched and hurt.

Illia heard Usagi and she frowned and looked away from the girl angrily.

"You, you're siding with him, aren't you?" she asked roughly.

"Well, yes, but, listen to reason first! Link had to leave Epona at the entrance of the cave that Talo, the monkey, Link, and me went. I think we were gone for too long and she tried to get to us but some plants were attacking her. I guess she got cut then... but, it wasn't on purpose, Epona wanted to get to weren't sure how long it would take, so we thought it would be OK to leave her."

"But, still... Usagi-" before she could say more, the blonde dashed and took the key out of Illia's pocket and she tossed the key to Link, and with his quick thinking, he cought the small key and unlocked the gate.

Illia sighed and slowly and tried to get Epona away from her life-long friend but the horse only shifted her head up and resisted the pull of her reins.

The village's daughter sighed in defeat and looked at Link with melancholy eyes, "So, your horse still choses you over me, I guess. But, I guess its only sensible for her to be that way, after all, you two have know each other for far longer than I. But, Link, can you just promise me one thing while you're gone?"

The Ordon rancher nodded his head slowly.

"Don't do anything too reckless, OK? Don't bring yourself home with a lot of cuts and stuff, come home safe, OK?"

Before the boy could reply, a horn sounded and a giant boar came into the spring with two of goblin like riders on it, one with a club and one with a bow. One hit Illia with the club and the other shot Usagi in the shoulder. Blood drifted into the spring and it became a light red around the girl. She clutcher her shoulder as the two goblin creatures looked at the two girls. Link started to run over at Usagi but the club wielding one bit the boy on the head with it hard enough to just knock him out.

The two goblins took Illia and went off.

They left the area and another boar riding goblin. The goblin looked and left the area, seeing no need to take anyone else yet.

Link woke quickly and saw that only Usagi was left with a bad wound on her right arm. He looked at the wound and saw that it was already starting to close. He got up to his feet and ran to Faron Woods. Usagi woke up at the sound of the splashing water. She looked up, her eyes almost like a void. She looked at the entrance of the spring and she got up, almost as if the arrow fired at her was a pebble that only grazed her. She ran after Link and saw a wall of black with golden linning.

She came only seconds later but Link had been lifted into the wall by a black hand. She paused, faltering for a second, then she ran into the wall.

The blonde girl watched as a monster that was black with red markings hold Link tightly. She yelled at the monster that had black tentacles coming out of it, "Let him go! Let Link go!"

The monster looked at the other and then was blasted by a gold light that seemed to come from Link's hand.

Usagi watched and saw the monster be blown away. Usagi looked at the boy and saw hin haunched on the ground. Usagi ran over to him.

"Link? Link, are you OK? Please, can you answer me?" the girl asked.

The Ordon villager didn't answer as he groaned in pain. His groan became into a pained yell that he could barely manage. Link lifted himself onto his hands and he lifted his head up.

Usagi watched, surprised and terrified, as her friend be came a large wold that was dark with white makings on his forehead.

Before a reaction even met her face of mouth, a man with a helm of a chameleon appeared and he stabbed the girl in the stomach, making her lose conscious.

≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥ END ≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥

Firstly, I would love to thank anyone who's read this story! Even more so to those who reviewed! It makes me feel even prouder! Anyway, thanks **andyb** and **pokemonboy59832 **for reviewing the previous chapter! Oh, and to answer all of your questions in your review, **andyb**, this is somewhat of an AU story, though, this is also about after the time of Crystal Tokyo. When I'm starting to get done with the second, I'll ask for opinions. Mamoru, I'm not too sure about him, actually! :| I night, but it depends on where this story will go. I might keep this parring for this story, but I'm thinking of making another story with Usagi in it, the connecting the two together. I'm not too sure about what to do yet, but, I'll talk more about it later when the time comes. :)

But please review! I like to know someone actually cares enough to have this story continue. But, the updates will come a bit faster with summer approaching and since I've gotten Twilight Princess back after two months. So, now I can actually look at things with my own eyes.

Oh, and if you noticed, I'm using Puu as Pluto's name. But Usagi may say something different, like "Setsuna" or "Pluto" because Princess Serenity is more gentle and kind than Usagi, who has grown up differently, at lease, this Usagi.

But, if you have any questions, just review or PM me... If I had it enabled, but I'll try to reply as soon as possible.

-Serenity Moon


	5. Chapter 5

**The Senshi of Light: Chapter 5: The Crystal Appears**

Hope ya like the chapter! ;)

Usagi woke, to the sound of furious yelling. She looked around confused. The blonde looked up slowly and saw the man who had snuck up on her and knocked her out.

She looked under her and saw stone. She looked around again frantically and saw she was in a cell. She watched the man closely and listed hard to try and hear his but her senses were in disorder.

The man then started to talk to the the creature from earlier more calmly and the started to laugh darkly. He quickly shooed the monster away and looked off to where the monster had gone.

"So, little princess has awakened, has she? Lucky time, really. I just happen to have nothing to do, at the moment. My only few days of free time and I get to spend them trying to get it out of you. How wonderful," the green robed man turned and looked at the girl. He walked towards her and stood intimately in front of her.

"So, tell me, descendant of the White Moon Family, daughter of Queen Usagi the 2nd, where is the crystal. Where is the gem of immortality?"

"I-I don't know. I have no idea of what this crystal is that you're talking about," the girl stammered in confusion.

"Heh, the crystal that the White Moon Family is to care for, that one. The Silver Crystal. I know you have it. I want it. Tell me!" the man screamed.

"I have no idea what the Silver Crystal is! Please! I don't know! I'm of no use to you, so let me go!" the blonde begged in distress.

"Sure, sure you don't. Well, I'll get that info out of you. Only the White Moon family had such long hair in that style, two buns with the rest of their hair steaming down from them, I have never seen anyone have that. So, let's see what will make you... confess," the dark leader of the Twilight plague hummed in though.

_Why? What does he want me for? I have nothing that he needs? I don't even know who I am, let alone this family called the White Moon Family._

"Well, give me a moment or two, little Princess. I seem to have a few things to do, before I get to you," the silver chameleon helm wearing man stood and warped away, particles of himself disappearing.

The girl was left, with nothing to do but think on what had happened and the questions that Zant had asked her.

"What, what is it? I have nothing that you would need. Only my name is known to me. There's nothing else that I know."

The captured blonde sat on the cold hard floor and warped her hands around her knees that she bent up to her chest.

"I wonder, though, where am I?" the girl heard a small clinging sound of a chain. The clueless girl froze and looked at the entrance to the cellar.

The small clinging sound become louder and she froze even more. The breathing of her's quieted and become close to a small wind sound.

A dark beast appeared and on top of him was riding a small imp that seemed to have black and white skin with green glowing marks. She had a help on her head with one eye that was covered. Inside of the open top part of the helm was a bright orange ponytail and her eye seemed to mach the color.

The large beast seemed to run by without stopping but she heard the chain scrape on the stone flooring of the prison. She heard a high pitched voice that probably came from the imp girl.

"Wait, back up. I think I saw someone. A human, not a spirit."

The padding sound came back and it sounded slow. Usagi looked outside the containment area and saw the same beast that she had seen Link transform into.

"Hmm, a human, who's not a spirit, even more so. How interesting. Can you see us, though, girl?" the small imp inquired with a sly grin.

The blonde nodded slowly and then spoke slowly, "What- What's with Link? Why is he a... wolf?"

"Ah, I remember! I saw you be hit with some dark magic of Zant's! I'm actually surprised that you were knocked out by that magic, it wouldn't effect someone like that, normally they'd turn into a spirit or they'd die. But, who are you?" the small riding imp asked.

"I-I don't know. But, is that Link? I saw him transform into something like that..."

"This ball of fur? Humph, most likely, I don't know his name, though. I mean, he can't exactly talk humanly. Can you?" the high pitched Twilit pulled the ear of the wolf's who growled and barked at her.

"You-you might not want to do that," the captured girl told the other.

"Ohh?" the imp sat up with her one eye looking at her humorlessly, "Well, he can't do anything about it, not unless he wants to save his friends, that may also even mean you. So, why are you in there?"

"I-I don't know. The man named Zant knocked me out, and when I woke up, he started to ask me where the Silver Crystal is and called me White Moon Family."

The imp was quiet, looking down, "I've heard the legend of the White Moon Family. The family was great, they ruled for a good thousand years, they lived for a longer time than a normal life of a Hylian, five hundred years. But, the first queen, who looked similar to you, almost exactly like you, ruled for eight years, her daughter, Usagi the II, like your name, ruled for two hundred years, she was nicknamed Chibi-Usa, but, apparently she got sick and died, but her heir was sent somewhere with the Silver Crystal. But, there's not a positive on her daughter being sent somewhere. They, the family, had strange hair, the woman. They had it up like yours. I guess that Chibi-Usa did send you away. Somewhere, and waited for the right time to reawaken you. But, where the crystal resides, no one knows."

"But, why wouldn't I remember all of that?" the blonde descendant asked.

"It may have been that she wanted you to live without the sadness of the past. Knowing that you would've have ever met her. I guess she may have thought it would've been better that you had never known your family so you wouldn't have to keep your mind in the past."

"Oh, but, now I'm going to be in trouble, Zant wants the crystal-" the other was cut off but the shout of the other who's mouth was in a sneer.

"Don't you dare give the crystal to that tyrant! He'll only pollute the gem and destroy the world!"

"I don't even know where it is."

"Good. I don't trust you with the crystal. I have no idea why, but, at the moment, I seem to have trusting issues," the black and white skinned girl shrugged, her eyes closing in an uncaring manner, "Now, I'll be going," the suddenly cold imp turned and steered Link away from the cage.

"Wait! Can't you help me?" the blonde asked hurriedly.

"Ha! Suuure. I just did, I answered your question. Now, I'm going to leave before that Zant comes back," the padding paws of the Twilit wolf went away and disappeared.

_But, he'll try to kill me._

The blue eyes of the blonde glossed over with tears and she quickly tried to wipe them away. Yet, the wet tears kept coming back trying to break over the dam in her eyes.She waited in the prison cell and sat on the cold hard flooring.

A voice seemed to lull her to sleep, telling that she would need rest if she wanted answers about herself and the Silver Crystal.

_Usagi looked around in her dream that seemed to have darkness everywhere. She sighed in defeat and sat on the black floor._

_"Ugh, I'm still in the same place, it's worst then the prison cell!" the girl complained._

_"Serenity-hime," a soft calm voice called, "Come to the doors of the past for those who dream, come to the door that takes you back in time."_

_The blonde frowned and looked up and saw, to the right of the mahogany doors, a white marble door with a silvery gold handle, and vines that were an electric green with white roses that had a small tint of pink on the edges of the pedals._

_"Who-" the blonde was cut off by the hushing voice._

_"Please, come. I must tell you what you need. Tell you of the past and your family," the calm voice told the confused girl._

_Slowly the white dressed girl stood and extended her arm towards the silvery-gold handle._

_The girl turned the handle and peered into the doorway to have her breath be taken away._

_In the door was only a room but it was beautifully decorated, painted, and designed._

_The walls were not just plain. It was a soft pink with painted roses sea shells, crescent moons, and water lilies. The floor had a long carpet that was a deep royal blue with gold designs on the edges. The floor's material was marble and it shined like a mirror._

_There were paintings that had many different people. One was of Princess Serenity, her mother, Queen Serenity, when she was a princess, one of Link which surprised her, and the rest were unknown. The boarding of the frames were a light wood with plaques that were made of a gold that seemed to say the name of each person and what they meant to the person and their status._

_There was a round white table that had two seats. On the table was sweets that seemed too much for even two people. There was a chocolate cake that had vanilla icing and strawberries, cookies that were all a different variety like chocolate chip, snicker doodle, oatmeal, raisin, sugar, and more. The table held anything that was sweet and it all seemed freshly made._

_There was another smaller table that was a oak wood. It held fruits that were cut into cubes, like watermelon and cantaloupe. Then other fruits that were cut in half like strawberries, and then some that weren't cut like blueberries, raspberries, and mulberries along with some coconut shavings._

_On the other side was another oak wood table that had a glass bowl of ice that seemed to be both normal and dried. Around it were colored bowls that had ice cream of different flavors, like mint chocolate chip, vanilla, dutch, chocolate chip, cookie dough, pecan, coffee, and still many more types._

_There was one more table that looked like cedar wood. It had a milky white glass pot of, what looked like, tea with small cups of it around it with different packages of tea. There were more bowls of clear glass that had dipping spoons in them. Each held a different beverage like lemonade, water, and grape juice. There were tall glasses that were placed in a cylinder around another big bowl of ice that was normal with tongs with semicircles at the grabbing part. The glasses had a silver decoration of, what looked like, birds like mocking jays, hummingbirds, blue jays, doves, and other small delicate sorts of feathered birds, along with flowers like roses, sun flowers, marigolds, orchids, and other uncommon flowers._

_There were black metal vase holders around the room that held more varieties of flowers in them around the room along with tall candle holders._

_"Hmm, like it, sweetheart?" the gental voice asked while the blonde started in awe at the room. The girl's head whipped to turn to her right and see her mother when she was a princess._

_The lavender haired mother sat at a white painted table that had two more seats. On top of the table were plates with forks and spoons around it. The woman looked at the girl and smiled at her brightly with her pale pink lips._

_"I- Uh-" the girl quickly cleared her mind from the room and nodded slightly, "Yes, your majesty."_

_"Ah, what lovely manners, but, there is no need for formalities. However, thank you. But, please, young one, sit, or, if you'd like to, look around or get something to eat."_

_"But, isn't this a dream?" the reincarnated princess asked in confusion._

_"Ah, but, your dreams are powerful enough to be reality, what you eat her is real. What you feel here is real. Anything that scratches you is real. This is a gift," the Queen of the Moon said tactfully._

_"A gift, huh?" the girl looked around at the painted portraits curiously._

_"Curious about the paintings, I see. Examine them, if you'd like. But, please listen carefully. I know by now that you have heard of the Silver Crystal," the mother paused and smiled at the girl lightly when she walked over to the painting of Link._

_"Yeah, I've heard that it makes you immortal," the blue eyes of the girl scanned over the plaque that read, 'Prince Link_

_Hero of Time_

_Known on the Moon as the heir to the throne and for taking care of the Princess Serenity.'_

_The blonde's eyes furrowed._

_"It does, indeed, give you immortality, however, it is not known very well that it can only be used by the family line of the White Moon, male of female. Its power is best used by the woman of the family, and is, therefore, put in care by the line of woman._

_"The man named Zant, however, has someone who can use the Silver Crystal. Her name is Princess Zelda. She was not part of our family, but, when you were the princess and you went to Earth, she was titled Princess Serenity and did anything you were suppose to do._

_"But, anyway, while you went to Earth, your powers woke. You were the first soldier of the Moon to appear. You may not have known how to use your powers but, your powers did awaken."_

_"Wait, everyone keeps talking about me awakening, what does that mean?" the blonde asked._

_"Your powers. When you awaken in our terms, it means your powers of your planet activate. You become the soldier of that planet, no matter how old you were. The Earth, however, has never has a Sailor Soldier. So we protect all we can. However, the Earth is too at war with themselves that they do not think of anything when someone attacks them passively by sending a meteor. But, they were so caught up in war they only thought of it as war material, and they researched it, trying to find any destructive properties."_

_"But, what caused the war? Plus, if it was a war, where were the good parts?" the blonde asked while turning to look at her own portrait._

_"Serenity, you seem to be a bit sharp today. The thing that caused the war was a man named Ganondorf. The part of the world that was Hyrule's, he caused the war there._

_"However, in the rest of the world, was was caused for such a petty reason. It was only when the low living peasant by mistake hit their king. Whilst he tried to apologize, the rich were so infuriated that they caused the war, and only because of a small mistake."_

_The lavender haired Queen watched sorrowfully at her past daughter and sighed as she stood, holding a wand with a dull pink handle and a yellow crescent moon._

_"Serenity- no, Usagi, please turn to look at me," the mother ordered softly and gently, her eyes holding a small layer of moisture._

_The blonde turned to face the Queen of the Moon and listened carefully._

_With her eyes closed, the lavender haired woman slowly apologized, "Usagi-Hime, please know that I am only doing what is best for you. The weight of destiny is hard on you and I am sorry to awaken you."_

_The old Queen of the Moon pressed the crescent to the girl's forehead and a golden light came from the tip._

_In the mind of the reborn princess were memories of her past. Images of her life as a Princess came back from what she knew in the 20th century, then when she was reborn in the 20th century when she first became the soldier of the Moon. She met her friends that were her guardians, she met her love, Queen Beryl killed her friends, she transformed into her Princess form and destroyed Queen Beryl and Metallia and the senshi and her went back to daily life. Then then doom tree saga and then the siege of the time-traveling Black Moon Family. Chibi-Usa arrived and they went to the future. They went back to the present and they destroyed Wise Man. Then the Heart Snatchers appeared and they took the hearts of her friends. They took the pure hearts from Sailor Neptune and Uranus. They came back and their heart's crystals separated from the talismans and the Purity Chalice was formed. Usagi watched as she saved Hotaru from her own powers and she watched as the Dead Moon Circus and watched as the Amazon Trio were healed and then how the Amazoness Quartet tried to take the dreams of others away but we're also released from their hold. Queen Nehellenia then came and took the golden crystal from Elios and tried to take the world over as Queen but failed. Nehellenia then tossed Chibi-Usa off the small platform and how Usagi jumped off and tried to save her. Elios then came in his Pegasus form and rescued them._

_Then Galaxia came and reawakened Nehellenia and tried to kill the senshi. They defeated her and she went away to rest in peace. Then Sailor Galaxia sent her Shadow Senshi to take star seeds and then the Sailor Starlights came. Then Galaxia came and tried to make then surrender. Usagi then healed Galaxia from Chaos and then it was all blurry._

_Through those memories Usagi felt all of her pain, sadness, hurt, and anger in her memories. She felt when she would smile and be happy, joyful, and in love. She felt how her powers went through their stages and the strength became larger and larger. She felt them gather and create the legendary gem that reappeared in her memories countless times._

_The reawakened senshi opened her eyes and felt her knees on the ground. She looked in her pale hands and saw that the crystal was no longer a flower but was a small crescent moon that was hanging on a string that had diamonds, rubies, and emeralds._

_"So, I'm awakened not, aren't I?" the girl questioned._

_"Yes. My dear, I am sorry, if I had it my way, your powers would've remained silent and dormant but the fates have chosen otherwise," the elder woman said sorrowfully._

_"Yes, I know, but, I am confused about one thing," the rabbit replied slowly._

_"What?" the Queen asked._

_"The painting for Link, it says heir and savior of the Moon Princess, which is me. So, that would mean I married him. I thought that I married Endymion," the girl wondered aloud in question._

_"Well, it seems that someone tampered with the past that was shown, it seems that Chaos loves to wreak havoc even in the memories of people," the Moon Queen replied bitterly._

_"Queen Serenity, when I wake, will I have my powers and the Silver Crystal?" the blonde asked with concern heavy in her voice._

_"Yes, and it seems that, with all of you powers pooled, you can use the attacks and strengths of you Senshi. You can use their items, too, like Mercury's super computer, Neptune's Mirror, and the Time Key and Staff."_

_"Yes, I feel so much more stronger. But, so sad because," the reawakened senshi's voice started to shake, "I can't feel the shine of any of the senshi, Venus, Mars, Mercury, or Jupiter, nor the outer senshi."_

_"None of them?" the silvery lavender brow raised in question._

_The Moon senshi was quiet but then gasped when she felt a small tug in her chest._

_"No, I feel a tug in my heart, telling me that two of them are still alive. But, I can barely feel it, let alone their powers. Its weak, weak enough to not identify their planet," the pale pink lips of the girl's upturned into a smile._

_"I'm ready, to protect this world again. Please, let me wake. I'll visit, but only when time permits it."_

_"Yes, you must leave, but, know you can visit any time when you need healing. Remember, you have a gift of making things reality from dreams. Even physical beings, but only if you will it to come in the real world."_

_"Good bye, mother. I'll see you again, and thank you for all of your help," in a flash, the girl disappeared and woke in the prison cell._

The girl groaned and opened her eyes slowly and sat up, holding the side of her head with her right hand.

"So, I've got the crystal and the brooch.Well, here goes nothing. My first transformation and it has to be here in this jail cell. This is lovely. But, its for the sake of the world. So I'll have to go along with it," the warrior of the Moon raised her brooch into the air and yelled out, "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

In a bright light of white, then blonde transformed into the soldier of the Moon. The senshi concentrated her powers of her lost senshi and she felt the power that she and her senshi had struggled to use.

A gold light shined from her forehead and she felt her dormant powers come back and she disappeared in a flash of light and then appeared on the other side of the prison cell.

The senshi scurried at a door at the top of the ruined stair cases. At the top she only found a few bats that seemed to be wandering around. The senshi of the White Moon simply avoided them by slipping into the door that led outside into the dry air.

Slowly the sailor fuku wearing girl took in the openness of the new air but realized that the sky wasn't changing to darkness or light. She watched in for a while longer but saw that there was still no difference.

"There's something not right. The air, its almost as if its still. There's no breeze, not even the slightest. There's also the unsettling feeling of a battle that had been going on recently. Where am I?" the princess asked herself.

"Ah, how lovely to see you again," a mysterious gentle voice came from the air in front of the soldier.

"That voice… I know it, from somewhere," the soldier of the Moon murmured.

"Yes, you certainly do know it. Remember, you guide in Time?" from a black twisted spiral can a tan skinned woman with forest green hair who held a lavender staff that was like a key with a garnet that was held in a heart shaped metal of some sort.

"Hm, you knew that there were still senshi alive, didn't you?" the woman teased lightly with her much younger Princess.

"Pluto, you- you're," the small sadness in her eyes seemed to hold onto a hope of some sort, "I'm so happy. Thank you, thank you.," the girl showed her first sign from when she live in the 20th century by running to her only seen guardian and trowing her arms around the older woman and crying hard while the other just smiled warmly at her loving princess.

"Usagi-hime, its been too long. Now, are you ready to go back to Ordon Village? I hear that there's a bit of a plague going on in the village," the senshi of time joked lightly.

"Really?" the girl asked, her voice muffled by the fabric of the Senshi of Pluto.

"Yes, do you want me to teleport you there to help them?" the garnet eyes of the woman seemed to hold a small glint in her eyes.

"Of course, that's the least I can do in repayment for them taking care of me," the winged senshi replied.

"Well, let us go then, to Ordon village," the dark skinned woman slowly made the other stand and follow her into the portal.

"Pluto, you're not the only one alive, are you?" the girl asked slowly.

"Hmm, you guessed it. She's the youngest of them, remember?" the motherly senshi asked.

The two were walking in a space-like area and there was another door, which the senshi looked at while breathing out, "Hotaru. Why only her and you?" the girl in slight annoyance and confusion.

"Hmm, you've seemed to have time fighting you. It seems that, for some reason, they were born into this world before you came by about 50 years. I don't know why, but, their powers as Senshi were activated when they were 14. They were born into someone who had something to do with the royal family of Hyrule, a guard, a servant, or the family itself. But, Hotaru was much younger and was born about 32 years after them in Ordon Village, quite strangely. She's 18 years old, and her appearance in quite... interesting, and unexpected. It seems that, even here, she's suppose to be younger. But, you'll have someone to be with you at all times, though. Because, as you know, I have to be at the Time Gates unless there is something wrong in the flow of time."

"Of course. Setsuna, is that the name you use here?" the girl asked.

"Well, there really hasn't been the need for me to come, but is the time flow is disturbed and forces me to come into you world, then yes, I will use that name," the forest haired woman relied happily, as if anticipating when she would go down to Earth and help her Princess.

"Well, Setsuna, when can Hotaru come to Ordon?" the warrior-like Princess asked after a moment.

"Soon, maybe a day, but before nightfall tomorrow, OK? Anyway, you forgot someone else, too. In fact, she's the one who sent me to go get Hotaru."

"Why didn't you come earlier?" the Moon senshi suddenly demanded, her voice becoming forceful.

The tanned woman sighed, "You know that I can't tamper with time however I wish to, you know that very well already."

"I guess, but, why couldn't Hotaru come sooner?" the girl asked, still forcefully.

"The senshi got close with her before they... passed away. When they all died, she was asked if she wanted to be the Royal Family messenger of something. They had seen how well she fought and they felt pity for her I think. She became a guard for the Princess Zelda in specific and became a messenger for her. So she basically got both jobs. Anyway, its hard for her to get a vacation, and even if she does, then its only for maybe a few days, if she's lucky, a week. But it takes about two days to get there on foot, one if she uses a horse. But, with this going on, then she may have a vacation for a while, but it may no be too much of a vacation."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, here is where you go, but, I'll try to visit you in your dreams, they're more important than ever," the Moon Senshi nodded and the door opened and with a soft smile and a light wave, she exited the time-space void.

The winged senshi looked out and saw she was right next to the scarecrow near Link's house. The senshi turned to look at the path and she felt something asking for her to summon it. The reborn Moon Princess extended her hand and felt a heavy object form in her gloved hand.

Her cerulean blue eyes looked to see the blade that her look alike from the past once wielded.

"The Holy Sword," a voice seemed to lick at her mind, asking for it to talk to her.

"Usagi, I hope that this sword can help you in this time, its different from the one we had. Use it, its blade seems to be infused with something that makes monsters burn at the touch of it, come to the door that Queen Serenity was in while dreaming, you'll find me there," the voice of the Senshi of Venus rang in her mind.

A small low chuckle came from the Moon senshi, "Even though you're dead, you help in anyway you can, thank you, Minako-chan, and I'm sorry for not being here earlier, to see you alive," with that, the Moon warrior transformed back into her princess attire and walked towards the pathway to the village and saw the darkness and sadness within the villagers and the village itself.

"Usagi?" the blonde heard her voice be called and she looked us the watching tower like place and saw Hanch up on it.

"Am I too late?" the girl asked hopefully.

"No, just in time. I'm glad you're all right. Go to where Motoki and Reika live, OK? They might know what you should do," the man instructed, relief all over his voice.

The soldier nodded slowly and walked over to the house.

- End -

Well, I never thought I would ever get a chapter out so quickly! But, with summer here, I think I'll update quite often, though, not as often as this update, I just felt my mind overflowing with ideas, so I felt obliged to update quickly, besides, there's a lot of good reviewers!

Anyway, thanks **sailormars109**, **The Queen of Water**, and **pokemonboy** for reviewing!

By the way, if the mapping for you guys seemed off, for how Midna and Link met, I'm really sorry! I got the game in January and I finished it, so I gave it to a friend for about two months and just got it back a week ago, and I started to play it just realized that, ugh, the prisons are at the beginning! I feel really stupid but, by that time, it was too late. I'm sorry for that! But, can you just bare with me for that? Please?

Anyway, Uhh... Sorry, I'm doing the after notes at 1:30 in the morning while watching a video. Ugh! But, hey, its summer, right! :) Well, anyway, do review and uhh... I keep getting very... distracted with my video, and its 1:30 in the morning! ;(

But, I was rushing to finish this chapter and getting my basic idea out! But... Oh! I remember! If when Usagi was remembering everything and there was something off about the information, then tell me, 'cause its been a while since I've seen the anime. I'm reading the rewritten manga at the moment, I need to get the 5th volume, though, that may help jog my memory. But, if anything confuses you, review or PM me. I'd like it if ya'll would PM me, though. But, I'm fine with anything else.

Anyway, listen to me ramble! Sorry! Soooo tired! Need sleep soon!

Well, ja for now!

Serenity Moon


	6. Chapter 6

_The Senshi of Light: Chapter 6: A Spirit In Need_

Like the chapter and know that I do not own a thing!

As the blonde girl approached the house at the end of the village she heard a yell from some of the man of the village and heard their running foot steps in the grass coming towards her.

Her hair streamed as she slowly turned her head to the running men who seemed to be scared to life.

"What? Is there something the matter?" the blonde asked innocently.

"Usagi! You shouldn't be out like this! You need to get inside! There's a wolf raiding the village! Get inside! Hurry! We're going to Hanch's house, that's where we're going, but I think you should go to Motoki's, first," the panicking men nodded and the ran into the tree stump house, locking the door behind them.

"Heh, apparently they even have a fear," the girl started to stroll towards the house and saw Reika sitting on the front porch with the small cradle that held the small young baby.

The brunette looked up slowly, her eyes filled with sorrow and grief and slowly saw Usagi approach the front porch.

The young woman stood and her eyes seemed to gleam with happiness, "Usagi! You're back! I'm so glad you're all right!" the other hugged the young Lunarian, "Are you alright? How've you been? Oh, you must be hungry, or tired, maybe you should go inside, go on in, I need to stay out here and wait for Motoki. You just go inside and wait," the motherly brunette rushed the blonde into the house and once the blonde was in she sighed in relief and muttered to herself, "Thank goodness she's back, at least there's one more child to worry less about."

Inside the blonde rabbit listened in on the woman's muttering to herself.

With a light sigh, she sat herself onto the seat that had a sword that was in a leather sheath. She looked at it curiously and picked it up and looked at it in interest. She traced her finger along the stitching of the sheath and then pulled the sword out half way and looked at the material of the sword. It seemed to be crafted from nothing that a she would know of and only a swords man would know.

Silently, the blonde slid the sword back in the the holder for the sword of Ordon.

The door to the wooden house opened and she looked to see the bright chocolate eyes of Reika's pop into the room, "Hey, Usagi, could you wait a moment? Apparently Hanch needs some social help, maybe you could start the kettle?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll start the kettle. Thanks, and take as long as you need!" the Lunarian replied happily. The brown haired woman nodded thankfully and she walked out and started to talk with Hanch.

The rabbit set the Holy Sword right next the the Ordon sword along with her transformation brooch, then the blonde stood slowly and went to the stove top and saw the kettle already set on the flame. Before keeping it going, the Lunarian carefully lifted up the metal kettle's lid and saw that there was no water.

With a small smile she happily took the metal water heater and placed it on the wood table. Her blue cerulean eyes scanned the room and saw a metal handled bucket of water. Walking up to it, she placed her pale hand on the handle and lifted up the water bucket and placed it on a table next to it.

Looking on the table was a ladle and she picked it up and started to lift a ladle-full of water into the kettle. The first scoop became steam and she poured some more water into the kettle and, after a few scoops, started to stay in its liquid form.

After about a few minute of scooping the water, she stopped and lifted the half full kettle onto the heater again and then lifted the 2/3 full bucket back to its original position.

After a minute of staring at the kettle, she shook her head and turned her back to stove and sat back down next to the sword.

The pale skinned girl watched the sword as if it would just suddenly disappear.

A sudden sound shook the girl out of her staring of the sword and she looked towards the corner of the house. Carefully, she stood and listened to the rustling and heard some metal clinking against itself and then a sound that she couldn't identify.

She heard a padding and saw at, the corner of the table, a wolf with a small passenger on top.

"Link..." the blonde breathed out in a voice that sounded pained and sad.

The strange marked wolf tilted his head to the side ad if her was questioning her about why she sounded like that.

"So, you're here too? Well, I must admit, you're quite the sly one," a twisted grin appeared on the imp's face, "So, how'd you get here?"

The blue shaded eyes seemed to cloud over and she looked away, "You- I- Its-"a heavy sigh came from the Lunarian's lips, "Now is nit the time. I should also ask you that question and why you're here," the girl finally but back.

"Hmm, quite a bit you have there, huh? Well, I'm a Twilit, that means I can go anywhere, practically. as long as there's a... warp hole, you can say? But, I need that sword, I want it so that I can use it," a small black hand pointed at the sword behind.

"The Holy Sword?" the blonde asked in disgust while her eyes shinned with amazement.

"Ohh? The Holy Sword? I know that the soldier of the planet Venus used it, once the monsters came out more. But, no. The Ordon sword. That's my goal. Anyway, let me have it and we'll be out of your business," the back and white skinned imp shrugged.

"Why? Why give it to you? Its not made for you," the blonde seethed.

"My, my! Strong spirited, aren't you? Just like this guy here when I first met him!" she roughly patted the wolf's forehead, "But, that's of no matter. I need that sword. I want it to fight some monsters! The way you humans fight, more specifically. Besides, we'll return it! Right?" the fiery eyed companion flicked the dark furred ear of Link's and the blue eyed beast growled in response.

"If you do, then I want to go, I've been gone so long and I couldn't protect this world, and even if it protects one person, then I want to help. So I'll let you have it if you let me come," the pale skinned girl preposed, her eyes not showing any sign of backing down.

The fiery twilight like eyes clashed with the pure bright cerulean eyes and they seemed to battle with only the movements of their eyes. The twilight colored eyes seemed to burn the more gentle blues but the cerulean ones fought back at the other by seeming to tear at the soul, telling it that she will not back down. They stood still, with Link breathing slowly while watching the eyes of his new friend.

After minutes of silence, the wolf's companion sighed and she closed her eyes gently in defeat. The voice of the imp's seemed to be soft for the first time and it seemed to hold an empathy for the other.

"I see. You want to actually do something and not sit around helplessly. Well, that's understandable enough. Bring your own sword and the Ordonian sword. Meet us at... That little house that's near that spring."

The sacred wolf understood that the fight was over and they should leave. He slowly walked back to the hole he dug to get and dug right back out.

Usagi sighed and looked at the kettle and saw smoke come from it. In, what seemed like a race, she took the forgotten kettle and poured it into a thick wooden cup and then placed a tea bag in the two cups. She hurried and grabbed the two swords and rushed out of the house.

In a quick thought, she yelled to Reika and Hanch, "A monster stole the sword! I'm going to go get it! There's tea I. The house ready to drink!"

Before a reply even came from the two she left the main part of the village and ran up to Link's house.

The Lunarian paused suddenly and held her brooch and whispered quickly, "Moon Eternal, Make UP!"

In a white light, Usagi transformed into her Senshi outfit and then continued to run towards to the house.

She ran up and saw Link sitting with the black and white skinned imp sitting. The Twilit wolf shook his head as if he was shaking water off of him.

"Hi," the senshi calmly said as she came towards them. Link stood up quickly, and then growled at the entrance to the woods area.

"Hmm, seems like wolfy here senses something. Well, let's see if you are really good of if you'll just be a weight to carry around," the imp remarked nonchalantly.

The senshi nodded and she held the sword defensively.

She watched as a horde of Bokoblins charged in, making their loud squealing sound as they started to attack with the horrible-made wooden clubs.

Usagi looked watched as they surrounded them and then started to laugh in a scratchy kind of way. She quickly used her sword and sliced it, hurting a front row of six bokoblins. While they recovered, another row appeared and got ready to attack. The soldier started to attack the monsters with her sword rapidly and the hurt one kept falling back to bring in more healed monsters. Her eyes darted to look at Link and she saw her was in no better position as he kept ramming and jumping onto them. He killed a few every once and a while but two more seemed to replace them.

In a quick moment's thought, the senshi threw her sword at the monsters, killing two red bokoblins.

In an instant, she moved her right arm to her ear in a holding position and her left in front of her with her fingers wrapped around and a flaming bow appeared. She let her right hands let their hold go and it went straight through a line of bokoblins. She turned to another row and moved her hands in the same motion. Quickly, the monsters fell to their knees on her side and she then turned to attack the rest that were now frozen in fear. She aimed at them and they shrieked. Before she let go of her fire arrow, the monsters were attacked by Link who jumped onto them and they all seemed the screech and scatter in panic.

A snicker came from the wolf's rider as he attacked the monsters madly, spinning around and pounding into them.

Usagi smiled lightly as she aimed at running bokoblins. She hit two that seemed to cross paths at the same time.

The remaining horde, which was now about a dozen, seemed to tell that the odds were against them and ran off in panic. The Moon Senshi quickly aimed and released another arrow that killed three more.

She sighed and started to kick the dead bodies of the bokoblins aside in search of her thrown sword.

"Hmm, that was strange. They rarely ever appear in a group like that..."

"Heh, normally," a twisted voice boomed.

"Who's there?" the imp asked immediately as she looked around wildly.

"No one of your concern. But, I was just trying to see how Link and Serenity were doing," the cool calm voice replied.

"How do you know that name?" the senshi seethed.

"I know it very well, Serenity or, I should say, Princess Serenity. You were the one who helped defeat Demise after all. You know, my Master?" the bodiless voice echoed.

The wolf growled in annoyance.

"Oh, but you were the one who weakened him enough so little miss Serenity could seal him. But, I never really died, I just broke. But, recently a swords man in Hyrule Castle fixed it. So, my powers came back and I can get my revenge on these two," a clinking sound, like jewels moving around hitting each other, seemed to have a man that had a pale face with a red scrunched up cape that had a gold chain connected to two sides. He had earrings that had a clear blue gem that was large and dangled down. His eyes had lining under it that was a dull violet. His legs and feet had white tights with diamond holes in them and a golden sash at his hips with a red diamond. On his face, though, was a black crack that seemed to be fairly deep.

"I don't know who you are," the Moon senshi yelled at the sight of him.

"Surprising, after all, you were the magical one who seemed to have quite a good amount of knowledge. But, I guess little wolf seems to also forget. But, oh well. I'll get my revenge no matter what. Just not now. Until then, I'll be plotting. Maybe even sending a few hordes after you. Bye!"

In a burst of sunny diamonds, the mysterious man disappeared.

"I don't like this, he knows my old name."

"Old name, huh? Than what's your real name? And who are you?" the imp bombarded the reincarnated princess with questions.

"I'm Usagi. Daughter of the deceased Usagi Serenity, the second queen of Crystal Tokyo. I'm the reincarnation of the legendary warrior, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, and Neo-Queen Serenity. Anymore information would take far too long. But, rest assured, I am on your team," the senshi replied slowly.

"Well, maybe you can tell me more of this later. But, we are heading for Faron Woods, for now," the transformed Hylian seemed to take this as a cue to start to move out.

He headed to where the monster mob went off to and dashed onto their destination.

Usagi kicked aside a bokoblin's body and found her sword just as Link headed off. She held the sword and sprinted to keep up with the wolf. She looked as her wolf friend stopped as if he seemed to hear something. He then turned suddenly to Ordon Springs and she heard a rapid thumping sound.

Her face became hard as she turned to see one of the beasts that had taken her earlier.

She looked to see rocks around the two beasts with a red marking energy fence.

She moved her hand to the fence like energy and retracted it immediately at contact.

"Link, kill him!" the senshi shouted as the sacred beast growled and attacked.

In a quick move, the wolf jumped and attacked the monster. He clung onto him and bit hard into the monster. The once Hylian bit hard one more time and the monster collapsed.

It seemed to burst into flecks of red along with the wall and rocks. The fleck of energy flew into the sky and disappeared.

"Link, Hero Chosen By The Gods, those shadow beasts have come to take my light, the last of the spirits. Please, help me and retrieve the tears," the disembodied voice echoed and a string of empty containers floated down and the Twilit imp grabbed it with her hair that transformed into a hand. She took it and then stored it in her endless pocket.

"Please, use your senses to find the bugs that hold my light and then return it to the spring at where you transformed into a beast the first time," the small light seemed to fade and the spirit went back into the reach of safety.

"Well, let's go find those bugs," the imp ordered dryly.

"Yeah," the senshi paused for a second and started at the glowing-green marked imp and asked, "What's you name, I never heard it."

A small smirk appeared on the Twilit's face, "Midna, and don't you forget it. Anyway, do you have any ideas for how to find the bugs?"

"I might be able to feel their presents. I'm not too positive, but maybe," the unconfident warrior answered slowly.

"OK, we'll now process to Faron Woods," the three different species headed to the looming Twilight wall and Midna floated over to it.

"I'll get you guys in, OK?" the floating imp went in and her transformed hair came out and grabbed Link and Usagi and pulled them in.

The senshi sat up and stood quickly. The two walked deeper into the forest and before they got near the spring, another area like before appeared and then three shadow beasts fell and landed. Usagi brought out her sword and Link pounced at another. The two knocked out the two but the last one made a horrifying screech and the others awoke.

Usagi then attacked the one who woke up the other monsters and knocked him down just as Link did the same with his. The last one screamed again and the other two woke up again and it all started over again.

"Why-" a yell from another cut off the senshi as she was about to start complaining about the monster's strange deaths.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" a wave of violet energy raced at the monsters and they all died and disappeared in the same manner of the others.

"Sailor… Saturn?" the senshi asked in confusion as she turned to where the blast came from.

"Heh, you can only kill those guys by taking them all out at the same time," the woman smirked as she appeared from behind a tree.

_ _ _ _ . = _ _ _ _

Well, hope you've linked this chapter! Please Review! If you have any questions, please ask them!

Ohh, and if any of you have played or seen the trailer for the most recent Legend of Zelda, then you'll know who that man was! It's way too obvious! But, I will reveal Usagi's true past as Princess Serenity, for this story, and that is based off of Skyward Sword.

But, any thing that doesn't make sense, do tell. I'm still trying to get my mapping and stuff worked out.

So, have a great day... Or night, and try to review!

~ Serenity Moon


	7. Chapter 7

_**Senshi of Light – Chapter 7: A Plan and Old Rivalries**_

_I hope you like this chapter and know that I own nothing!_

The Moon senshi looked at her youngest senshi who was almost her age. At a first glance, she looked like Mistress 9 with Sailor Saturn's outfit on her but instead of the black star insignia on her forehead was the golden tiara with an amethyst on it. She held he silence glaive in front of her that was sharp enough to kill in one swipe. The violet eyed senshi had grown her hair out just above her knees and her facial features were now thinner and more like Sailor Neptune's face. Her eyes held a happiness and a relief while also showing worry.

"Hotaru, you're here," the Moon warrior said breathlessly.

A small smile appeared on her face, her eyes now showing a bit of humor, "I thought I told you to stay in Ordon?"

"Well, I guess I'm still a bit rebellious," the other planetary warrior commented.

"Apparently so. Link, thank you for taking care of my Hime-sama, she is very important to the world, no, universe. She is needed for the cosmos and to help you. Usagi, please, come. I must fill you in."

"Wait, Hotaru, please wait. I need to help Link to find the light bugs!" the reincarnated Moon Princess begged.

"No, I need you now. You've been asleep for far too long," the younger senshi replied, her eyes now cold.

"Wait, one second!" the senshi ran over to the waiting wolf and the impatient imp, "Let me give you the ability to see the bugs," she pressed her gloved fingers to the wolf's forehead lightly and there was a white light that seemed to glow in the eyes of the sacred wolf.

"Hotaru, let's go, we'll get Luna. I realized that she was Seira's cat," Usagi ran off with Hotaru and ran back through the wall and then to the village. Usagi turned to the village and paused in front of the village shop and entered calmly with Hotaru behind her, who quickly put her glaive away in her sub space pocket.

Seira looked up depressed from watching her black cat drink milk again and she gasped, "Usagi, Hotaru, dears! You're here! Usagi, I'm so glad you're alive! Hotaru, you too! You were suppose to be here last night! I was worried!" the young woman looked at each one with happiness.

"Oh, but you two must be braver than all of them men in this village. Now, do you dears need something? It'll be free," the woman offered.

"Oh, sorry, Seira! But, we won't be buying anything! I just wanted to see your cat, Luna. I want to see play with her, a bit. We would like to have some fun in these less than happy times."

"Oh, little Luna? Of course. What do you say, sweetie?" the shop keeper petted the cat. The black cat meowed softly in response.

"OK, you should hold her, if you want to take her out of the shop, it'll keep her more safe," Seira watch her cat jump from the counter and onto the blonde's shoulders and press her cheek against the other's neck.

"OK, thanks, Seira. If you need her, come to… Link's house," the the Lunarian informed the owner.

"OK, sweetie," Seira waved good-bye and smiled.

The two exited, with Usagi petting the cat on her shoulder.

The two fate-bound girls walked to Link's house as they spoke in hushed voices, "Luna, please talk, I know that you're no ordinary cat."

"Darn right, you are! Where've you been! I've been here, waiting for you to appear! You're most certainly lucky that a Maurian can live for at least 200 years! Or I'd be dead along with the other sen-" the cat then hit herself mentally for bringing up the senshi.

"Usagi, I'm do sorry, shall we head to Link's house?" the black feline asked, her eyes worried about her princess.

"No, its fine," the girl seemed to show a hint of her previous life as she tried to hide her sadness, "Come, we have much to discuss."

With those final sorrowful words, the Lunarian climbed up the ladder and opened the door to the home.

The other violet eyed girl climbed and entered the door. Hotaru looked around and seemed to smile with satisfaction.

"'Taru, why the smile?" the blonde asked.

"I was born in this village, Ordon. I grew up here, when I was 8, and lived with Link. He seemed so quiet. It… it seems hard, for me, to think he can become such a beast, one so ferocious and violate.

But, we loved to be in the ranch. We worked there and Fado was there watching us. He always scolded us for starting to fight with the pitchforks, he used it like a sword, and I like it was the silence glaive. We loved it, though we caused trouble for Fado. We liked to sit on the goats as if they were horses while Fado or Seira came to milk them. Then, we went to the woods, Faron Woods, and when we went to bid Rusl good-bye once, we found a family of horses. One was still a foal while the other two were fully grown. We took then back. Epona, the foal, she took a liking to Link. He rode her and took her to the village while I rode the grown horses. They followed their young one and we got them to the ranch safely. The mother died about 3 years after coming to the ranch because of some sickness and then the about 1 more year, the father, due to some food. It had a bug in it. He died quickly. After that food problem, Link and I both watched Epona more carefully and checked her food incase there was anything in it.

"Rusl was due for another trip to castle town and her wanted to take us. The horses were all still alive, so we agreed and we came with Rusl to Castle Town. We were only 10 and we had no care in the world. Rusl then told us that he had to live there for a while, eight to ten years. He wanted us to help him find someone to help the village. We went to the back smith and found Motoki and Reika. Quite conveniently, Rei and Minako were there, Minako to have her sword fixed and Rei to pick up some new, sharper arrows. They had gotten their memories by then and instantly recognized me. They watched me and saw that I did not know them. They offered Motoki to go to Ordon with Rusl while he stayed there and be the black smith, making weapons for soldiers. Motoki agreed and we returned.

"Motoki came, and Reika, Rusl and Uli left for Castle Town while they took care of Colin and their child. Apparently, Rei and Minako found out and they offered to 'escort' him. They saw me in the spring on the way there and excused themselves. They entered the spring and they crouched down to my height in the water and beckoned me to them. I went to them, surprised they would want to get in the water to talk to her. They knew my name and called me by it, They smiled and spoke to me slowly. They told me, 'You are here because of the fates. You life from the past is closed but now we shall open them. Please, forgive us.' they opened the door way to my memories and I awoke as Sailor Saturn. They hugged me, knowing how I felt. I cried, but quickly straightened myself out. Once I did so, they offered me to come to Castle Town and be near them. They said that I could help protect someone or something. I agreed and they were happy. It was then when my close friendship with Link disappeared and we were only friends, barely ever seeing each other since Link was normally at the ranch watching the goats. Fado resigned his post as the boss to enable himself to come to parties. Link became the boss and was at the ranch normally. I went there once and was devastated to find out that all the horses but Epona. I saw him once more at, I think, Colin's birthday. Link was... I think, forced to come, because he had Colin, Beth, and Talo all on him, begging him to do something.

"But, now we've lost everything that we had as children. I now know him only as he was when he was a child. But, I work at the castle now for the Princess Zelda, I'm her messenger and her protector. A servant to her only, you could say."

A hard sigh came from the girl. She looked at Luna and then spoke in a small voice, "Luna, I'm sorry, but can you, perhaps transform? I've gotten used to that form."

The crimson-eyed cat nodded and a small lavender enveloped her and a woman stood there, in a yellow sun-dress and wavy dark violet hair. Her hair was in twin buns while the rest flowed down. Her eyes were the same as the ones that Luna had and seemed to gleam.

"You can become a human?" the surprised Princess asked, "Why didn't you try in our previous lifes?"

"I didn't have enough power then! For some unknown reason, I've got more power here."

"Huh, that's strange. 'Taru, do you remember at all what happened to Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi asked, knowing how her car could get angry.

"Oh, that. I'm not too positive myself, but I think that Chibi-Usa became queen of Crystal Tokyo after you resigned and she had a daughter. The kingdom fell for some reason and I think she sent you into a frozen time zone, you grew in there, but only to the age… I don't know, but whatever age you are now," the Saturnian replied hesitantly.

"What about technology? Why isn't there and knowledge of electricity and things like that? Plus, why the minerals-sorry, gems, as currency?" the blonde bombarded questionably.

"I think, whatever destroyed the kingdom, destroyed the knowledge of anything like that. Its like history was rewritten. But, I have no idea why they use gems as currency."

"Luna, where's Artemis?" the Lunarian asked suddenly.

The Maurian looked at her Princess and then down, "We don't know. I think I saw him once, but I wasn't sure. He was there one moment and then he disappeared. If anything happened to him, than it's unknown. But, I think he may be here."

"Luna, why are you here, by the way?" the princess asked concerned.

"Why? I'm here because Hotaru saw me in an alley way. She gave me my memories and we then thought we should keep close tabs on Ordon, considering that I was there. It was lucky. Very. Because we were able to awaken you, just in time."

The princess nodded slowly, "Hey, do you feel anything, as in, more power in you? I feel as if here, we're stronger. I feel the crystal helping my powers slightly and even without it, I still feel insanely powerful. A while before you came we fought off a heard of Bokoblins. I used Mars' flaming bow and they died in an instant," the voiced seemed happy but confused.

"Yes, I do too. My silence glaive can cause death to lower life forms with just a small bit of power put into it. Plus, my healing abilities are enhanced to heal cuts and small wounds, sometimes broken bones, unlike before where I could only heal bruises," the Saturnian replied, her mind running fast, trying to remember anything.

"Like I said, I can be in this form for any time and I can use my hands like claws to attack and they aren't affected," the violet haired Maurian wondered softly.

"Our powers seem to be much higher up. So, Hotaru, can you tell me what you needed me to fill you in?" the blonde asked, wanting to take her mind off the strange spike in power.

"Ah, yes. That place you were in was called Twilight. A man named Zant is trying to cover the world in darkness. He is at Hyrule Castle where my Mistress Zelda is. She seems to also retain her human form in this realm. Normal humans and animals seem to turn to spirits, but we do not. However, your friend Link is an exceptional exception for Link.

"However, as much as we should do so, we shouldn't bother him. We is not suppose to be near him and we should try to focus on why we're here and try to figure out our power spike. There are three sacred springs, Faron Spring, Eldin Spring, and Lanayru Spring. I'll go to the Lanayru, Luna, you go to Eldin, and Usagi, you just go to Faron. We need you far from danger, and here is the safest. Once you find anything out at the springs, I'd like you to put up a shield that keeps monsters away, from the bridge, to the ranch. Luna, since we're not too sure about you limits yet, you should go to Kakariko Village. Its fairly unsafe but sure safer than the one I'm going to. We'll leave tomorrow, OK?" the violet eyed girl planned out.

"Wait. I want to fight and protect everyone! I want to come and help out this world. I feel so horrible for letting this place become the wait it is now. So please, let me help you!" the blonde whined.

"We need you save, and I swear on Hylia that if you get hurt, I'll kill whoever did so. Weather it was a joke or not from the person, Mistress Usagi," the youngest senshi promised venomously.

"Why the phrases 'Hylia' and 'Mistress' now?" the blonde asked with a light laugh..

"Oh, sorry, the language they use had grown on me. I'm sorry. I've gotten used to their goddess, Hylia, and calling Mistress Zelda that or 'Her Highness Princess Zelda' because or the respect."

"Well, I guess that's understandable. But, how long, do you think you'll be gone?"

"A week, maybe two. We need to find out how to open the springs. We can talk to each other in our sleep. That way we can keep well informed," the Satunian suggested.

"OK, that'll be good. I think, though, I'll go to sleep. I still need it. 'Night you two," with those final words, the tired senshi climbed up the ladder and climbed into Link's bed and fell silent.

"Hotaru, did do something to Serenity?" the Maurian asked the other.

"No, go to sleep, now. We need rest," the violet eyed girl seethed.

Luna looked at the younger girl carefully and she laid on the floor as if she was in her cat form. Hotaru sat down, leaning on the opened chest that had the wooden sword from earlier.

The three slowly nodded off to sleep and they fell into a peaceful sleep that held nothing of warning for them.

The blonde girl was in her peaceful sleep and after an hour, she woke up with a loud gasp.

Her breath was ragged and sharp. She could no longer feel the dark presence of the Twili realm. She stood and silently jumped down and opened the door and felt the cool fresh air of the night rush into her.

Her cerulean eyes scanned the area and saw no sight of any monsters and then bolted off into the direction of the Faron Woods. She went fast enough to almost match up with the speed of a horse and arrived at the end of the bridge and went slightly further before stopping in awe.

"The wall, its disappeared," her eyes wide, she dashed forward and went further.

The Lunarian's legs started to tire and she slowed down just before the small area with the Faron Spring and saw her friend standing as his normal self.

Before stepping out, she hastily went back and strained to listen.

"Link, thank you restoring my light. It makes me happy that my light is now safe. However, the other to Spirits, Eldin and Lanayru, are still in need of help.

"But, for now, please, go to the Forest Temple, and retrieve the item that you are looking for. I wish you well, hero chosen by the gods," the light in front of the swords man faded into the heavens and disappeared.

The Hylian looked at his hands and Usagi noticed that he was wearing different clothes from before. They were green with leather padding on his hands. He had a matching green hat that was long and he had the Ordon Sword sheathed in its leather encasing. On top of the sword was a wooden shield with carved pictures that seemed to have a goat on it. His sandals from before were now long boots that came a bit under his knees. The girl's eyes looked over him, her mind starting to think hard about the outfit.

Before the green dressed boy could turn to see her, she saw a dark small shadow come up.

"So, should we go to the Forest Temple? I mean, it is night and you haven't rested, so you may just want to rest up before out long trip," the small feminine voice sounded familiar.

"I think I'll rest. I was quite exhausting to transform into a wolf so suddenly and have to move them moment I woke up," the blonde boy replied.

"OK, half a night won't matter… I think. But, rest up," the shadow disappeared and went into the hero's shadow. With a small sigh of relief, the you hero turned and saw his friend.

"Usagi, you're here? Weren't you with your friend?" the adventurer asked.

"Oh, I sensed the darkness recede from here and I came to check it out. Sorry," the blonde apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. I was just curious why you were here. But, I think I'll go to my house for some sleep," a large yawn was released from the blonde hero as he said so.

"OK, but, Hotaru and Luna are asleep there, so, sorry about that. But, they won't do anything to you if you're there," the Lunarian replied.

"OK, just as long as I get a bit of sleep," slowly, the young hero walked to his house.

The rabbit walked behind slowly and saw that the moon had gone down less than half way and they were only on the bridge.

"Why are you so tired?" the Lunarian asked curiously as the boy kept at his slow walk.

"Becoming a wolf and then having to work with it without getting used to it is a bit tiring," the hero responded.

"Oh," the reincarnation paused for a second, "You should hurry, though, its going to be day in 6 hours, I think."

"Then, Midna had better let me sleep late. She's a bit… pushy about time," the hero laughed slowly and quietly.

"Hmm, you're quite different when you're around your friend. Plus, you most certainly seem more friendly towards her," the striking voice came from the shadow under the hero who kept walking, paying no attention to it.

"Well, I think Link may have known me a bit more longer than you," the blonde bit back bitterly.

"Well, not for long. He's going to be on quite the trip, and through that whole trip, I'm going to be with him. So, I'll bet you I'll know him better then you," the shadow replied cockily.

"Well, then I'll hope to see you around. Link, come on and hurry up! You won't get any sleep at this rate," the blonde commented dryly as she watched the young hero walk slowly.

"Oh, I think I'll just go to sleep in the spring," the tired boy sighed in exasperation.

"No, you need to sleep in a real bed. Now go or I'll push you!" the blonde threatened lightly.

"I'll take push," the green clothed hero seemed to collapse in his place.

"I'm anxious to ask, but, is he alive?" the Lunarian asked.

"Beats me. As long as he's barely alive, I don't care," the shadowed Twilit replied simply.

"Cold, just cold," with a small frown oh her face she looked at the boy and saw his chest rise and lower slowly.

"He's alive at the least. But, you'd better let him sleep. Late."

"Yeah, as if, we have work to be done. I need it, as soon as possible. Besides, the least you could do is give Hime something helpful," the Twilit replied.

"Ugh," with a pale finger, the blonde used the power of the silver crystal and levitated him. She moved slowly as she took him into the house quietly and put him in the bed of the house.

She placed a light cover over him and she looked at his sword. Hesitantly, the Lunarian warped her hands on the handle of the Ordonian sword and took it out of its sheath.

"Are you going to murder him with that, or commit suicide?" the shadow asked in a calm bored voice.

"No… no. I won't do that again. But, no to both. I'm going to try and do something here," a soft glow came from the sword and it seemed to be half enveloped in flame and electricity.

"What did you do to it?" the shadow asked.

"Enhanced it. Now it can stun and burn an enemy if their sliced," quickly, she inserted the sword into the leather sheath and left it alone.

"Hmm. Tell me, though, why are you senshi born? What is your purpose?" the Twilit asked.

"We- we're born because it seems we can never have peace and have no real life. We protect the Earth, should it be attacked. Each senshi has a different strength. We're all connected by the thread of Fate. The Sailor Senshi all server the Moon Princess, or warrior, me. I really don't have a specific power though. I've never figured it out. But, I have the Silver Crystal in my possession," she brought her necklace and showed it to the small shadow of Link's.

"I've heard legends of you in my Kingdom. The Twilight Realm seemed to be one with this world when you and your daughter came into reign. The worlds were peaceful for once. There weren't any quarrels with the people of the light and Twilight. We were all so happy and thrilled that we could see the humans and not have war corrupt peace.

"But, then there was an attack. It… was as if it was made to kill your family and anyone who was aligned to you. Your daughter used the crystal to stop it, but, killed herself. It seems like she wanted you all and not her to be reborn. Quite the selfless act, huh?"

"No, she knew. She knew if I was reborn that she would be too," the blonde seemed to struggle to say it.

"What? Is there something wrong?" the voice asked.

"No. Its just a horrible memory from the past. By the way, do you even need sleep?" the Lunarian asked quickly, changing the subject.

"A bit. Not as much as you Light people. The Twili need about four hours less of sleep. But-" the Twilit seemed to bite her tongue.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Its of no concern. However, tell me who the senshi were and stuff about them," the Hero's shadow requested.

"Well, the inner Senshi were Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. Mercury was weirder of ice, Venus, love and beauty, Mars, fire, and Jupiter, lightning and nature. They were most loyal to the Moon.

"Then the Outer Senshi. They were Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Saturn help the glaive of death and silence, Uranus had the strength of speed. Neptune held the elegance of the water, and Pluto help the staff of time and space. They were quite a bit more powerful then the inners," a small smile appeared as she talked about each of her friends.

"Then there was the Moon. It didn't have a senshi until the first warrior appeared. They were peaceful. The other planets protected them and their own. They protected the Silver Crystal, though. They knew magic better then anyone in the solar system, perhaps the universe.

"But, there were enchantments and protection spells that kept any outsider force away and anything that was more powerful then the inner senshi. But, the people of Earth were so meaningless and so much weaker then the senshi that they were able to get through our defenses. As much as we fought, we were completely defeated and the kingdom had fallen," the blonde paused for a brief second in thought.

"But, now, it seems that some of our previous knowledge of the past has come to not be accurate. So, some of those facts maybe wrong."

"I see. You senshi seem to have it real tough, But, will you come with us? Link and I, into the forest temple and through out our other adventures?" the question seemed to be genuine.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. My friends are going to try and figure stuff out and I have to stay here. They want me to be safe even though I can take care of myself. But, I may just want to go against their wishes perhaps and go see you sometimes. I may just pretend to stay here while I venture around. I think I'll see you two around, OK?" the blonde asked happily.

"Yeah, sure think, Ms. Rule-Breaker," the imp joked lightly.

"Yeah, sure thing, Lady Mystery," the Lunarian laughed lightly, "Oh, can you tell me why Link thinks you're a bit… strict? You seem pretty let lose to me…"

"Oh. That. I guess its because I sort of played around with him a bit cruelly too much and ordered him to do things. But, with you… well, I think that I'm just so thankful that you brought the light dwellers and the Twilit back. It was such a long time for when we were apart. But, you'd better not get too close to me. Once this thing with Zant and the fused shadows are done, I'm going right out, and I don't want to get close to any light dwellers."

"Well, that's too bad, you seem like someone who would be a good friend. At least, to me. Plus, I'm not exactly a light dweller, if you think about it," the blonde replied cleverly.

"Touché," the imp remarked dryly.

"But, I understand what you mean. But, I still want to be friends. Think it over, then tell me tomorrow morning. OK? Because, I need my sleep and if I'm up before my friends, then they'll be suspicious. But, think about being friends with me, alright? For now though, good-night, Midna," the blonde yawned slightly and she curled up at the foot of the bed that Link slept at.

The young hero's shadow was quiet while she pondered on the words of her companion and finally, the shadow went to sleep just before the sun came up.

The Saturnian woke first when a ray of light shunned on her eyes and she stood up and stretched. Her violet eyes looked at the door and she sighed quietly.

'What are we going to do for an excuse for Luna going away for a while? Well, more like forever. But, I can't bare to break it to her about that.'

"Oh, 'Taru, you're up! You look worried, though," the blonde commented worriedly.

"O-Oh? Do I?" the violet eyed girl feigned.

The Lunarian's face became confused, "Well, it just seemed like you were a bit worried about something…"

"Oh, it must be you imagination! Anyways, why're you up this early?" the Saturnian changed subjects.

"Oh, well, I was dreaming with Queen Serenity, I guess she wanted me to wake up early," the blonde replied thoughtfully.

"Well, I think I may go out to get some food. Want to come?" the violet eyed girl asked while she started to rummage through her bag that was leaning on the other side of the chest.

"Uh… No, but thanks. I'll stay. You go on ahead, though."

"Alright then. I'll see you later," the Saturnian went to the door and walked to the Ordon Village.

The blonde looked at the door for a minute before breaking from the door and the took out the necklace that held the Silver Crystal. She traced the smooth surfaces on the crystal and looked at its shape.

"Hey, Usagi?" the voice came from no where and the Lunarian looked around wildly.

"Its me, Midna, don't worry your head off!" the cerulean eyed girl calmed down, "But, anyways, I thought about what you said, last night about being friends, and I thought that maybe we could be friends for a while."

A grin instantly appeared on the blonde's face, "Really? That's awesome! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. But, even though we are friends, I can't tell you anything about me. I'm sorry, but can we can still be friends."

"Of course! I'm so happy!" the rabbit spoke loudly.

Before they could continue their private conversation, a groan came from the swords man.

"Can you two keep it down... I'm trying to sleep here…" the boy mumbled.

"Whoops! Sorry!" the blonde's voice was still fairly loud.

"Usagi-Hime, is there anything wrong?" the voice of the navy blue haired woman floated up.

"Oh, Luna! Sorry!" the blonde nervously laughed.

"Can I sleep? I don't want anyone to yell," the sleeping hero groaned.

The cat-like woman came up and saw the boy. Instantly, she rushed at him and was about to put her sharp nails to the boy's neck when he seemed to react before she got him and he used the Ordon Shield to defend himself.

"What are you doing here and why?" the woman asked as she pulled her claws back from the wood.

"I'm only here to rest! I mean, its my house!" the green clothed her shouted.

"Yes, but, your reflects are too sharp for a normal person. So, who are you?" the woman asked in a hiss.

"I live here!" the boy shouted.

In a split second, the Maurian dashed forward and slashed her fingers at the boy. The hero reacted and jumped back wards and off the small platform. The cat-link woman jumped down and started after him. The hero reflected with his shield and defended himself.

"Luna! Stop! He's no enemy!" the blonde yelled in distress.

"You're blind, Usagi-Hime. This boy has an awful dark aura. Even more so, one I've never seen. Its most likely after the crystal," the woman replied as she kept trying to scratch the boy.

"It must be me she senses. The Twilight has powers that are often considered dark. At least, close. Our realm's power is not totally dark, but not solidly light. The darkness is a bit more dominant because of the time it takes place, the translation from light to dark, so we have a stronger power aura of dark than light.

"Oh, I see. That's why Luna is fighting. She must think he's being manipulated by the darkness which is after my Silver Crystal. She won't listen to reason until she's in a corner where she can't get out of," the blonde bit out angrily.

"Why?" the shadowy creature asked.

"She thinks only of protecting me, once she gets there, she won't stop until she's dead, in a really bad situation, or her opponent is defeated or destroyed…" the Lunarian trailed off.

"So, this means Link must fight back to save himself," the shadow whispered out under her breath.

"Link!" the blonde shouted, "Fight back so you can trap her! She won't stop until she dies or you! You only have to trap her!" the blonde shouted below.

"OK, I've got it," the hero took out his Ordon Sword and then held it in his left hand and kept defending himself.

He waited and kept his shield in front of him and waited. The clawing woman swiped at the boy and missed. The hero took the opportunity to corner her and he used his sword and had the edge on her throat while the shield was pressing her down on the floor.

"I won't kill you but I would appreciate if you stopped trying to kill me," the hero requested tiredly.

The woman bit her but seemed to acknowledge her defeat, "Fine, Usagi, I hope you have a good reason to tell him what you just did."

"I do, Luna, I do," the blonde replied annoyed, "Why did you attack him, anyway? Haven't you seen him before?"

"Oh, just twice, to be frank. Once when Hotaru came back for the first time and a second with you. I normally stay in Seira's shop. She doesn't like me going out of the shop."

The red eyes of the cat woman followed the hero's movements as he sheathed his sword and placed his shield back. Usagi watched the two before a small laugh emitted from her. Her small giggle became a louder laughter and she was now laughing loud enough to have the two people and Twilit hear her.

"What's so funny?" the green clothed hero asked.

"Oh! Its just… Link's Twilight form is a wolf which are some times though as dogs, and Luna's a cat, so, it seems reasonable that you two are fighting!" the blonde laughed out.

Midna seemed to be laughing silently while Luna and Link stood in place bewildered by the reincarnated princess' idea.

~ - - - End Chapter - - - ~

Ugh! So sorry it was a long wait! I've been slightly… well… addicted to the Kirby anime, Japanese. So, I've sorta lost sight of my FanFictions and got lost in Kirby.

Any way! This was a chapter just to see what all the character are planning and are going to do. I didn't think of the wolf and cat thing until last second, though!

But, I'm thinking of having Kirby be part of Usagi's adventure, considering I've gotten addicted to it! But, that is not a solid idea, yet. However, if people would like it enough, I will do it. So, please tell me, in some way, if you'd like to have Kirby come in, OK?

Or, you know what? I think I'll just do a poll... Check out my account to vote on the poll, please!

Anyway, please review! Have a great day or night or whatever! Ja! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

~ Eien M.


	8. Chapter 8

Senshi of Light: Good-Bye, Everyone!

Usagi had finally gotten herself calmed after her laughing fit and Luna was still questioning her princess mentally along with Link.

"Sorry, sorry! I just thought it was funny!" the rabbit laughed

"Of course, Usagi-hime," the cat-like woman replied disdainfully.

"Oh, c'mon, Luna! Lighten up! Besides, you should apologize to Link! I mean, you were the one who attacked him, after all," the Lunarian sounded joyful and serious.

"Never! Besides, he's being possessed by something dark, and once you're at your most venerable, he'll kill you!" the woman hissed angrily.

"Ugh! Luna! Please, stop it! He won't kill me! Just- He- Oh!" the blonde screamed in frustration.

"He's got a Twilit as a guide that's hiding in his shadow," a voice suddenly said.

Usagi looked at Link's shadow to see a small figure.

"Midna? Why do you now say something?" Usagi asked, annoyed.

"Well, better now then never, as you light dwellers say!" the shadow laughed.

"Who is that, exactly?" the woman asked.

"Me? I'm Midna."

"It sounds familiar," the cat-like woman muttered.

The shadow's voice seemed to struggle to stay indifferent, seemingly, "Well, I don't think I've seen you, or anything like that…"

"Of course, Midna," the name rolled off of the Maurian's mouth unpleasantly.

"Well, Link and I will have to go soon, if he wants to save his friends," the shadow told the small group.

"Well, he'll leave after he eats. 'Taru will come back soon, trust me," the blonde replied firmly.

Midna sighed and then drifted into the hero's shadow.

"We need to find some way to make sure Seira won't get suspicious of me leaving," Luna suddenly brought up.

"Oh… Maybe, since you're not going to use your cat form for a while, you should try to split you cat and human form. That way, your cat side can be in one place and your human at another."

"Perhaps, but, I might have to use my cat form."

"Then… well, I don't know. That's the best I can think of."

"Well, then, I need to see if I can get Hotaru, I'll be back soon, Usagi-hime," the cat took her leave, looking at the green dressed boy carefully.

After she had left Usagi sighed and slid down onto the floor.

"Luna can be very protective. I'm so sorry, Link," the blonde apologized.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Anyway, how did you carry me?"

"Oh… well, I think that I used a special power that came from a special crystal. This is the crystal," the reincarnated princess took out a delicately-made necklace and showed it to the other.

"Wow, its beautiful. What makes it special, though?" the swordsman asked.

"It has the power to make someone immortal, gives the user amazing power, and it can do more things that need to be figured out. When I carried you, I used the crystal and I was doing it without thought."

"It seems like something that people would want to steal. Is there a catch?"

"Yes, only the real user can use its powers. So anyone who would want to be immortal would have to ask or, I think, kill me. But, its still a mystery."

"Well, let's hope you don't get killed by him. That would cause a lot of trouble, if it were in the hands of Zant," Link commented, thinking about the possible outcomes if Zant was to ever get a hold of the crystal.

"Yes, I think that may have been why he locked me up, when you were a wolf."

"It makes sense."

The blonde opened her mouth to speak when she hear the door knob turn.

"Oh, by the way, sorry for taking your house," she said quickly.

"Oh, hello Link, its been a while, hasn't it?" the servant of Zelda asked.

"Yeah, a long time," the hero admitted.

There was a small silence between the two.

"Hotaru, did you get any food?" the blonde asked, breaking the hard silence.

"Ah, yes, Mistress Usagi. I brought some goat milk and some honey that Seira was gave me for a welcoming gift," the long raven haired girl held up a glass bottle of milk and a small jar of honey.

"That's sweet of her! Oh, where's Luna?"

"Oh, I think she went to talk with Seira about herself somehow. I'm not positive what she plans on doing."

"I see. Well, can you make breakfast? I'm a bit hungry!" the blonde smiled.

"Of course, Mistress Usagi. You still love food apparently, huh?" the violet haired girl laughed while going to the fire place.

"'Taru-chan!" the girl whined.

"Yes, yes, Usagi! I will make the breakfast. Link, would you like some, too? I think I have enough honey to share it with you."

"Uh, sure. Where did you learn to cook?" the hero asked as the long raven haired girl.

"Oh, I never told you, did I? I'm the servant of Mistress Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. I'm a personal servant, I only serve her, and no one else in the castle. Well, now I serve two people, Mistress Zelda and Mistress Usagi," the Saturnian replied as she cooked some pumpkin soup.

"So, you work for Princess Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yes, I do. She asked me to be her personal servant, and I said yes," the violet senshi replied curtly.

"Hmm… So, are you going anywhere?"

"Yes, I'll be going to Lake Hylia. Have you heard of it?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"Ah, well, you'll need to. Its very beautiful. The Zoras make it look like their Domain. But, I need to make sure that the Zoras are alright. I've been hearing disturbing news that Prince Ralis had disappeared. I need to make sure that they aren't in ruins."

"Wait, so you can retain your Hylian form and talk with the light spirits?" the hero asked in amazement.

"Yes, I can speak with spirits, no matter what the situation is unless something is blocking it."

There was a bit of silence between the three-some. There were only the sounds of bubbling soup and sizzling of the spices and and dripped drops of soup.

They then heard a loud clanking sound of something hard clashing against wood harshly. Link slightly winced at it but looked at the door, nonetheless.

With all eyes at the entrance and exit of the house, they watched as Luna came in stomping, her eyes a cold blue. She marched up to the surprised Hotaru, who watched with wide eyes, and almost yelled loud enough for the whole village, even ranch, could hear, making Link cringe at the harsh, sharp voice.

"Hotaru, what did you say to Seira about my cat form?"

"Eh heh heh, Lady Luna, please, calm down," the cooking senshi chuckled nervously.

"Whatever you said ruined my idea, and I would like to know what you said!" the Hylian transformed cat pointed a sharp nailed finger at the fairly smaller girl.

"Oh, I only said that you cat form counter part will be with us for a while. I said that you're going to be coming to Castle Town."

"I was planning to use my power to erase her mind!"

"Why not do it?"

"I can't because I can't get her to loosen her idea! I need her to have a little doubt in it. But now that you said that, she won't let it go!" Luna screeched.

"Lady Luna, calm down, please! We don't need to have you getting angry!"

"But I will take care of it, next time! I'm more then three times your age!"

"Lady Luna, please calm yourself!" the raven haired girl begged.

"Hotaru, stop adding 'Lady' to my name, and for the goddess' sake, why did you tell Seira?"

"Lady Luna, I told Seira because I thought that you wouldn't do it, and also, I say those words because I have been at Mistress Zelda's service for almost ten years. The words have been drilled into my mind! You should know, out of all of us!"

"Humph, don't bother looking for me! I'm heading to Kakariko, now! Oh, and now, I do not want any soup! Good-bye, Usagi-hime, Hotaru!"

"Eh, Luna! Please calm down!" Usagi shouted.

"Mistress Usagi, let her be. In this world, her temper is so much more easily tipped. So, try to not make her too mad."

"Luna…" the blonde trailed.

"Mistress Usagi! Please just stay here! Beside, I want you to eat! You too, Link!" Hotaru yelled angrily.

"Gee, did all of you guys get a bad temper?" the blonde asked herself quietly with a hint of annoyance.

"Just eat!" the raven haired girl growled, almost shoving a wooden bowl into Usagi and Link's face along with a spoon.

"Wow, Hotaru, you've really gotten mean," the green clothed hero murmured.

"Eat, then I'll have to go because the Zoras need my attention and then I must find the light spirit, Nayru."

Usagi and Link only listened to the servant of Zelda while they ate. The two blue eyed people looked at each other and nervously and ate.

After the morning and its incidents, the three were at Ordon spring.

"Mistress Usagi, I want you to stay here. Protect Ordon Village from the Twilight Realm, along with Faron woods. Your light and the crystal are strong enough to keep the Twilight away. Please stay. I can't have you get hurt," Hotaru walked at the entrance of the spring in her sailor fuku. She nodded and ran off quickly and was gone in an instant.

"Link, I promise I'll meet you in that Forest Temple you're headed to. OK? But, for now, you and Midna need to go. Good luck, you two."

Usagi ushered the swords man out.

"Link, I'll see you, alright! I'll bring food, too," Usagi yelled out.

Link nodded, "Thanks, Usagi. Thanks! I'll see you later! Bye!"

The green hero went off and Usagi smiled and sat down, her feet just touching the spring's water.

She sat like that peacefully, until a voice tickled her ear.

"_Princess Serenity of the Moon, help the spirits of light. Help the hero of Hyrule. Keep the Twilight Realm in check._"

"Who is there?" Usagi sat up, cupping her right ear.

"_I am Ordonia. The light spirit of Ordon. You are the light. You are the goddess of light, in the body of a mortal. Your light is split in pieces._"

"I am not a goddess!" Usagi protested weakly.

"_No, not yet. The hero of Hyrule will unlock the light, the light that is lost in Twilight. Then he shall raise the sword of light, releasing your light to become the goddess of light._"

"There is no such," she said, almost hatefully.

"_In time. Only you can contain the Twilight, and that is a sign. Only the light goddess can do such a thing. Only she can._"

"What was her name?"

"_She was know by many different names. Goddess of light, Melissa of light, Savior of light, Moonlight warrior. However, the official and real name, is Sailor Cosmos._"

"Sailor Cosmos?" the blonde asked in disbelief.

"_Yes, please help the hero. The one who transforms into a blue eyed beast._"

"Link!" she whispered in surprise.

"_Yes, he shall help you. Let our voices guide you and the hero chosen by the gods help your way._"

"Wait, how will you contact me?" she yelled, looking around for the light spirit in panic, her large cerulean eyes wide.

"_We shall bestow upon a gem. String it to the silver crystal. Here is the gem of Ordon_," a small amber gem floated in front of Usagi. She grabbed it and looked at it for a moment before turning back to the spring.

"Each gem contacts on spirit, this calls upon me. To talk to us, let your mind rest in a quiet place and you can talk with us. Good luck, Princess Serenity of the Moon."

The voice of the light spirit faded and Usagi held the gem. She delicately wrapped her fingers around the amber gem. She reached her hand around the Silver Crystal's necklace and she took it off.

She looked and saw two large pink, clear glass beads that had a slot in it. She placed the amber in it and it seemed to melt into the glass bead, making it an amber that shined a light orange.

She put the necklace back on and she sighed and sat down.

She calmly laid down and listened to the spring's calm and slow waterfall as she fell into a light sleep for a few minutes, with the spirit of Ordon looking upon her happily.

~ ~ ~ ~ End

Ah, yet another chapter done… Please review and tell me what I should, maybe, fix, add, and take away. But, we are stating to get a little into the concept of Sailor Cosmos, and this is where I am thoroughly concerned.

See, Sailor Cosmos was a character that is not very knowledgable. I am portraying her as the goddess of light. I'm just letting you know, it will get a bit complicated on the subject on her, so any questions about her, just ask, please!

Oh, and a friend and I are making a crossover together. Its the 'Bourne Trilogy' and 'Salt' together. We though of it when the two of us read a review on the movie box 'Salt' say, "More charm then Bond and more strength then Bourne."

Now, while some may think that its not true about the Bourne part, we both thought it would be great if they met. We won't have to much of a difference on it but, it will be a bit between them.

We may plan on bringing The Bourne Legacy into it, which is why we chose the place they will meet(*Spoilers!*), but, it depends. I won't push into the plot of 'Salt' too much because there's a sequel that will come out and whilst I know they will come out with another 'Bourne Legacy' I feel like that is a direction that will be secure to go into.

Anyways, it'll be on my biography and please check it out if you like the 'Bourne Trilogy' and 'Salt' because I promise you, it will turn out great!

Anyways, please review and give me your opinion, other then make my chapters a bit longer…

~Eien M.


	9. Chapter 9

Senshi of Light – Chapter 9: Twili Poison

_**Enjoy!**_

Link had picked up a bottle of oil from Coro and then he saw that bird from earlier when he was a wolf.

The bird had kept, much to his annoyance, stressing on paying. The swordsman had quickly bought a bottle of red potion that would help him if he felt weak, supposedly. He'd smelled the red potion and he wasn't exactly impressed by the scent of it. But, he had an idea that it would not be the last time he would see it.

Midna reluctantly carried the bottles and for that, Link was grateful.

But, they had entered the forest temple, they found that it would take a while. Plus, it was a bit of a maze.

Though, Midna also helped a bit with it. She would make a quick map of a room and would give it to Link.

But, still, it was somewhat difficult, trying to move around. At the moment, Link was at the room with the four doors, with his head in the map.

He put it away and then he took out the newly acquired gale boomerang. He aimed it carefully above himself and had the suspended chest fall in front of him. The green clothed hero lightly noted that his annoying companion was muttering something and then floated behind, her shadowy form seeming to lounge in the air with no problem.

He took his mind off and opened the chest and took out a compass and held it.

The shadow suddenly moved next to him and smiled, from the sound of her voice, anyway, "Well, well! With that map you got and this compass, it'll be just fine! Now we can locate treasures and the remaining monkeys more easily."

Link nodded his head mutely and put it in his pouch, which could actually fit.

"Hey, I wonder, where's Usagi? She should be here, right? I mean, after all, its been almost half an hour," the shadow brought up the blonde.

Link sighed, annoyed, and replied, "She's probably coming soon, Midna. Let's wait for a minute or two here, I think I want to look around here, I saw some bomblings under this platform."

"Alright. I hope she bring enough food for us, the monkeys, Ooccoo, and her son."

"Yeah, I do, too," Link felt himself suddenly starving at the mention of sharing food that might be small.

"What, are you hungry?"

"N-no. I'm just worried about them. Ooccoo, her son, and the monkeys."

"Sure, Link."

Link chuckled nervously as he went down the platform stairs.

The swordsman looked around and turned to his right and saw the monster that seemed quite common in that area, a bombling. He took out his shield and held it up, with his sword held low to the ground in his left hand.

Slowly, he crept up to it, with his shield defending him, and walked up to the bug like creature and watch carefully as the bug spotted him.

It bent its legs and crawled on the floor and it got ready to bump him, harshly, but instead of soft fabric, it his hard wooden shield and it landed in a mess of explosives which the green clothed hero promptly picked up.

With his hands, he ran the bug to the wall that was just to his right and threw it at the wall and quickly backed away before it detonated.

Instead of a small crater, though, was a a little opening to a chest that was in a small area in the wall.

"Well, whoever made this place most certainly had a lot of treasure…" his haughty companion said.

"Well, there'd better be something good," the swordsman muttered as he approached the wooden chest.

The lid of it popped up and Link saw a

Link started to go up the ramp to the platform but her was paused from doing so by a bright light that appeared in the center of the pedestal.

The light died and he looked up carefully to see his old friend.

"Usagi! You're here!" the green hero grinned.

"He he! Yeah, I guess. I never thought that I would actually be able to teleport! So, are you hungry?"

The blue eyes of the hero drifted to the large, over sized, woven basket. He started to smile uncontrollably, "Yeah."

"Then, let's eat! I brought a lot, just in case. Then any left overs we can leave for anything to eat!"

Link chuckled lightly, "Eh, its actually a good thing. We found a few friends… So, it works well…"

"Oh? Who's your new friends?" the blonde asked while putting the basket down and taking stuff out.

"Monkeys and these two," Link watched as Midna summoned the two strange creatures.

"What are their names?" Usagi asked.

"Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr." the hero looked at the food being lain on the wood platform.

The blonde smiled, "Anyone else?"

"Some monkeys," the hero shrugged.

"Oh? I hope they like carrots, pumpkin soup, and everything else I packed!"

The swordsman sat down and choose a wood bowl that had small, short white ovals in it, "What's this?"

The blonde smiled gently, "Its a food that was common in a life before this. Its called rice. Its a grain."

"What does it taste like?" the hero asked, picking at the pieces of grains.

"Not like much, by itself. But, if you want taste, put this on it," the reincarnated queen handed a small bottle that had black liquid.

"How do I do this?"

"Just turn it upside down and shake it!"

Link hesitantly did so and he dripped the liquid that drained down the small white grains.

Then, slowly, the swordsman pick up a spoon, causing Usagi to laugh, and took a large scoop and chewed the white, sauce colored substance.

Without warning, the hero's face changed from unsure to excited and he started to dig in, making the blonde giggle and smile.

Usagi saw a back shadow float over to her, "You know, he's starting to act like a wolf a bit with food. Not easily trusting of it."

Usagi smiled at the Twilit imp, "Link, where are the Monkeys?"

Before the green clothed hero could reply, they heard padding coming closer and at the ramp were four monkeys.

"Apparently, they're right here…"

The rose wearing monkey went up to Usagi and looked at her for a moment before the blonde started to smile lightly.

"Hello, are you hungry?"

The female monkey passed a few squeaks around before she nodded to the blonde.

"Alright, go ahead and eat."

The monkeys all, enthusiastically, ate while Link watched them carefully while eating and after they had all finished, Usagi threw the remaining food off of the platform and then turned the basket upside down, where all of the bowls, forks, spoons, soy sauce(As Usagi had called it), and food that had been put in there pr left.

Link flinched at the loud clatter of items meeting the ground roughly on top one another, "Why are you dumping all of that there?"

"The food will compose and the bowls, utensils, and soy sauce were special. They'll disappear soon," a happy face lit up on the blue eyed girl's expression.

"Well, where to next, hero?"

"I need to find the master key now," Link replied annoyed by the last word.

"Well, I think I can sense a good bit of dark power at that door," Usagi pointed at the door where he had fought the big baboon, "Then, I sense a connected power there," she pointed to the right of the door she pointed to earlier.

Link made his mind turn and search for an answer before sighing.

Usagi laughed at the sudden action, "What?"

The boy smiled back, "Now I remember. Let's go."

The green clothed hero stood and walked over to the door, where one of the monkeys got on and readied to swing him.

He grinned and jumped and leapt off at the right moment and landed with a soft thud. He looked over at his friend and grinned, "What's the matter? Scared of a monkey?"

"A-a-a…" she stuttered, blushing lightly, "Well, I just… I'm bad at guessing the timing of stuff," the blonde blushed even harder.

"If you'd like, I could carry you over," he offered, laughing lightly.

"N-no! I can do it myself!"

Instead of what the hero though she would do, which was to try and use the monkey to cross, she walked down the platform, but not before hearing her shout something.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Then he knew. She was going to pull some stunt to get over.

Before he could sit or call out to her, he heard a loud slap on the wood, which made him quickly clamp his hands over him more sensitive ears.

He looked at the spot of the hand and saw his friend pull herself up and smile at him.

"Ready?"

He nodded and walked up to the door. Then, with a little struggle, he pulled the door up.

His friend dashed in and then he let himself in and started to jump the platforms. When he crossed, he looked back and saw Usagi jumping them happily.

"Come on!" Link shouted.

"Eh? Come on! Just a bit of fun. Go on. All you need to do is get the key and go to that door, right? So, you go and I'll follow."

Link shrugged. It was a bit reasonable. But, he was lightly worried for her safety. He knew she wasn't totally defenseless, but, he still felt worried.

"Well?" he heard Midna's voice come from his shadow, "Let's go! We'll meet with her later! Let's go."

He nodded and continued hesitantly.

"What? The boy is almost to the first fragment of the fused shadow?"

"Y-yes, sir. But, there is some mutant plant. A super version of a deku baba, if you will. He can turn and fight the boy. He is still very young and inexperienced," the voice quivered.

"Very well, I'll go do it myself. But, what of the girl?"

"Sailor Moon? She is with him. The boy seems very worried about her, too. If you'd like, that bug that guy sent us could go and see what he's thinking."

"That bug, Gohma, was it? Well, that might be good. We could see what his weakness is."

"Shall I send Gohma in now, sire?"

"Yes, send in Gohma."

"Link, come on! If you fall, Midna will have to catch you!"

Link was on the other side of the doors to a fused shadow. He was waiting for the monkeys to come towards him and then he could get the swinging business done with.

Usagi watched him jump and laughed. She'd just simply flew across with her wings, and Link refused for her to carry him, even though it would've been easier.

Usagi was really quite amused, seeing Link land face first on the floor with Midna hovering over him.

"Hey, Link! Cone on! We have a monster to slay!" she poked the green clothed boy.

Link groaned and sat up. Holding his ever dizzy head, "Oh, give me a break. You try it with no wings! I mean, it's not like there's a floor a few feet away!"

"There actually is one. A few thousand feet, approximately."

"Well, still not a fun ride."

Usagi smiled and held her hand down to the hero, "Well, next time, accept my help! Now, let's go!"

The new hero accepted the hand and stood, "Yeah, let's."

He took put the large gemed key and unlocked the door, along with making the key crumble. He then pushed the door and looked in to see many pots around on shelves in a room before a normal door.

Link peered into a clay pot to see a fairy inside.

Usagi watched her green clothed friend tap the pot upside down and a small pink fairy popped out. She squinted at the wandering fairy and made out the outline of a woman. But, her examination was cut short when she watched her friend capture the flying sprite.

"L-Link! What wrong with you?"

"She won't die. She'll be fine," he brushed off the yell and placed the bottle in his pocket that went into his Twilight pocket.

Usagi watched Link open the door and held it up. She slipped in and then he entered, letting the entrance drop close and then, it started.

The bars of the door fell. Before they had time to respond to the locked door.

A dark chuckle echoed through out the cavern and floating above the fogged water was Zant in his normal Twili attire.

Usagi narrowed her eyes and talked first, "Why are you here?"

He chuckled again, "The real question, Queen Serenity, is why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm protecting the Earth! Besides, what is your reason?"

The man was silent for a moment. Then a laughter started from him. It was slow. But, it got louder and louder until it started to echo around the rocky walls. Then, once his laughter had subsided, he began again, "Well, I must say, I have good reason. But, you should really be up in the castle, locked. Maybe I'll take that accessory of yours away."

Usagi held on to the brooch of her's and she almost opened her mouth when a sphere of golden light surrounded her.

Her eyes were wide and she thrust body against the walls and only ripples came from her contact.

Link turned back to Zant to see him laughing his head off, "Well, well. I must say! This is quite the sight! I'd like to see you get out, girl!"

Link ran over and was about to start to bang at the Twili walls when his delicate ears heard something from behind. His eyes turned back and he looked at the murky water from under.

Then, the water from underneath started to bubble. And, subsequently, two enlarged heads of the normal Deku Baba rose from the poisonous water and screeched at the two.

Link heard behind him Usagi call out those four words, but when he peered in, there was nothing of the sort.

He heard her curse and she started to kick the wall with her boot, yet the energy based wall rippled.

"Well, hero. Her highness and I have business to attend to, so I'll be a good hose and give you some entertainment. Good luck!"

The man warped out in the flecks of black and the green hero looked back to see the same.

From behind, he heard Midna appear, "He took her! Hurry, Link! I think I was able to pause their teleportation half way. If you get this darkness out of my way, I can probably get Usagi back."

With a quick nod, he extracted his wind-based boomerang thought carefully before aiming carefully and launching the feathered boomerang where it caught a bombling and hit the oversized Deku Baba.

The left one screeched and it shrank down to submerge itself while to right started to back its vine-like neck. It then darted forward and bit blindly and slowly slithered back.

The mouth opened in annoyance at seeing the, still living, hero. The black saliva dripped and the dark monster's spit oozed into the poisoned water. Around it, the purple became a slightly darker shade.

That explains the water's appearance.

The monster made a high pitched screeching and the Hylian's ears folded down and he covered them. It was hard that he could hear hundreds of time better then a normal Hyrulean's.

The loud noise halted and the hero took advantage. He aimed the gale boomerang with a glance and let it soar through, carrying the bomb mutated monster from its perch to the side of the monster.

It tumbled down and Link sighed. He was ready to just hold his poor ringing ears that echoed for miles on end when he herd the multiple drips of water drops.

He tore his eyes from the dirt floor and raised his head to see the same over sized deku babas with a giant flower monster between them.

"Diababa," Midna whispered to his ear.

Link was about to launch his gale again when he noticed that, in that frenzy, the drift wood of the bomblings were gone and there was no longer ammo at his disposal.

He put the item away and then started to run around his small given island to avoid any incoming attacks when he heard something.

All of the ones present, including the whole Diababa, stared up to the small open ledge and there was Ook.

The large baboon grunted and he blew a raspberry to the monster who was watching. Then, he made a laughing-like sound and he turned his red tail end and slapped it. Then, the best part, he pulled out a bombling that was ready for use.

Link grinned and Ook swung across and noted that he was now, also, a distraction.

The hero removed his wind fairy blessed boomerang and aimed again and he hit the center head. It fell to the land and the swordsman ran over and started to hack quickly at the eye that was popped out and ready to be hit.

The monster then slammed up and it hissed. His friends reappeared and he waited for his friend to come back.

He ran around for a few moments, think and worrying fir Usagi. Then he heard the monkey squeal and he dodged an attack and removed his gale.

The actions were repeated and Link, on the third try, finished the monster off and the deed was done.

The Diababa was now forever dead.

He let out a sigh and looked up and waved to the large baboon who almost grinned back and then left off and away.

The boy looked around the place quickly, and then he heard Midna again.

"About time," she breathed out, "I could barely keep hold of them. But, I'm bringing Usagi back."

In the flecks of dust, he watched Usagi reappear and then lay on the floor.

"Link. I think Zant hurt her while they were suspended in the warp. We'll need to take her back to Ordon.

The shadow floated over and raised a finger and the strange dark metal disappeared in the same manner as Zant had. She turned and her unusual fiery hair came out and blasted a dark warp hole.

"Link, hurry and get Usagi. She looks really bad."

The blonde studied the girl and saw the wounds more better without a distraction.

Her hair was still blonde with some bleached black areas. Her arms were bloodied and her pants were torn at the bottom, as if claws tore at the hem on the pants. Then, the gem on her brooch had drops of blood splattered on it.

She looked like a beaten up rag doll.

He reached into his leather adventure bag and he took out the glass jar and let the pink glowing fairy out.

The fairy spiraled around Usagi and instead of floating off like he expected, the winged woman fluttered in the front of his face.

"You're Link, huh? The new Hero of Time?"

He blanched, "What?"

"Oh, you must not know. But, let me tell you a few things before I go."

The hero nodded slowly and the fairy glowed brighter, as if satisfied, "Well, first, us. The fairies of Hyrule shall assist you. But, we can't really help much. Not until you conquer the Cave of Ordeals in Gerudo Desert. Then, our mistress shall let us freely assist you.

"Second, this girl will not be able to heal by normal Hyrulean medicine. You'll have to take her to Farore or Ordona. Those light spirits. She's poisoned by Twili magic."

Link glanced and saw the cuts were long gone but she was still heavily wounded.

"And third, you are most certainly the bloodline of the Hero of Time. Your looks are striking. Very similar to him. You should learn the legend. Us fairies owe it to his lineage for saving old Hyrule. One of our own helped him, she acted as a guide. Somewhat like your friend you have right now. Then there's a further legend that only a few know of… but you should search that up when the land of Hyrule is not in danger of this dark man."

The green hero nodded and and watched the glowing light bob around and flash briefly, "Thank you for listening! Its been a great honor! Good luck on your adventure!" the light ball bobbed itself up and down and then flew off.

He stood there in silence before Midna flicked him on the ear, making his growl in annoyance at his most sensitive spot as a human and wolf.

"Come on! You can't day dream all long! We have to save Usagi! I'll get us to Faron!"

He shook him off of his thoughts and picked up the apparently poisoned girl and then stepped into the portal.

They reappeared and he opened and closed his eyes repeatedly before his eyes adjusted to the bright burning sunlight. His ears pick up the sound of dripping water and he turned to see the light spirit of Faron floating above them, with his arms around the sphere of light.

"Hero, you have brought back the first queen of the fallen Neo Tokyo to us."

_Well, who else would he be holding with hair in such a style?_

"Ordona and I thank, thee, for this deed. Please, rest her in the water of the spring and let it wash the darkness away from her."

The lineage of the, supposed, Hero of Time, stepped forth and placed the black and blonde haired girl on the clear water of the cool water. The spirit seemed to melt into the water and the crystal clear liquid shined dully and the hero watched, with Midna probably floating behind and watching.

Then, in a slow process, the dark areas in her hair started to become duller and it started to wash away into the water where it was torn apart and banished from the spring.

Then, with an almost silent groan, she awoke and she looked around. Her blue eyes seemed a bit dark but they lightened up slowly and she turned to look at him.

Her eyes immediately brightened and she was about to stand when he mouthed wait, which she had read somehow.

She sad back down with comprehension and waited. Once the light died down in the water, the hero smiled and she stood up from the spring water and grinned at him.

"Thanks, Link! Sorry for that, back there."

He shook his head, not believing that, "No, that was my fault. I should've kept a better eye on you. But, lets say we go back to Ordon village. I'm quite confident that they're worried a bit."

She laughed, "What? I saw them, probably, about an hour ago and you, a day! But, I guess we may as well!"

Midna watched the two. They were like brother and sister, and they had only known each other for a while. Yet, it was most likely that the two just saw each other as a brother and sister, so far, that were close and trusted each other with all of their heart.

Maybe they may see each other as more then that, though. Maybe. But, who knows? Fate has a mind of its own that was unpredictable and unreadable.

She mused on that though and melded into the shadow of the hero's, following them until she needed to come out.

- - - - End Chapter - - - - - -

So, I am so sorry for the slow update! School just, suddenly, popped out in my face and broke my concentration away from this! I am just, so, so, so freakin' sorry! But, I guess the eight-page chapter is pretty good, for you. So, I hope you forgive me!

Also, I just wanna point this out, I am _not_ (Repeat, _not_!) having Usagi be a Princess Peach, damsel in distress! I just wanted that to happen. Because the thing I originally planned didn't fit the story. My original plan was something I could not think of something to happen afterwards. As in, I couldn't figure out something to write afterwards, and I felt it was too… too much of a circle, the original plan.

The original plan was, have Usagi be captured and taken back to Hyrule. But, I saw a few too many flaws in it and that it wouldn't have a wide enough variety to have other things happen.

But, anyways, just wanted to say some things.

I have an idea for the story afterwards, but it can be done after the Skyward Sword plot-line. Because, on my profile, only one person answered my question, what should my sequel be after this, and the only answer given was Skyward Sword, so I'll keep the story in my mind. But, that quiz will be up until the ending of the story, where I'll have to make up what the second part of this series should be.

So, if you _don't _want Skyward Sword after this, then go and just answer that short poll!

Also, happy Halloween! I have done an update frenzy on all but my dropped Sailor Stars Case. I have re-edited the Super Smash Bros. One and I added a new Legend of Zelda fanfiction.

The Legend of Zelda one is based, loosely, off the Four Swords manga. I'm not positive about it, so look at it and tell me your thoughts.

But, enough of my ramblings, I'd better stop wasting your time! Bye!

~ Eien M.

By the way, sorry for any weird, senseless parts, I'm rushing this chapter out!


	10. Chapter 10

Senshi of Light – Chapter 10: Lupine

_Enjoy!_

Usagi grinned as she watched Link get hugged and checked by Reika. She was sobbing over the poor boy. Usagi could guess that Midna was enjoying this, also.

Then, Motoki was just watching with an amused expression. But, now that she really looked at him, he did look like Motoki from Juuban. The golden-orange hair, the brown eyes, and his kind personality. Oh, now how she wished the others were there.

"Alright, Reika. Calm down, now. The boy is fine."

"But- Motoki! You have to have been worried about Linkie!"

Motoki lighted lightly, "I was Reika. But, he's not a little child any more. He is able to take care of himself. Besides," his kind brown eyes looked towards Usagi, "I think that he has someone taking good care of him."

The blonde smiled lightly at the man who nodded in return.

"But, Link sweetie, just tell me what happened when you and Illia were captured," Reika cooed.

"Well…"

"We were captured. They took me from my cell before Link's and I escaped through a portal. I think he used the same method to escape," Usagi replied quickly, somewhat unsure of how she was so quick and confident.

A slow nod came from the blonde hero, "Yeah. But, really, it was just luck. The capturers were just foolish enough to let the same thing happen twice."

_Well, he was quick to catch on._

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. Both of you. I swear, why must they have chosen here to attack?"

"Reika…" if only she knew how those words fit with her last life.

"But, Link. You seem a bit… anxious to get going. What's the matter?"

"Well… I think I'd like to go and travel to Castle Town," he replied on the spot.

_Well, in a way it wasn't a lie. So, that was good._

"Oh, but Link! You've just come back! And not to mention, you might get attacked! Maybe even killed!" the mother babbled.

Well, that was ever so slightly true.

"Don't worry, Reika! I'll be with him!" Usagi piped in.

"Oh, no! Usagi! I don't think it would be a good idea for you!" she exclaimed.

"I can defend myself!"

"With what?" the woman asked, a bit close to hysteria.

"A sword. I'm good with it!" the blonde replied.

"Show me! Motoki! Spar with her!"

The man sighed, half exasperated and half amused, "But, we don't have an extra sword."

Usagi huffed, "I have my own!"

She knew she had put the sword in her subspace pocket at some time. She must have done it unconsciously. However, she could sense the blade in there.

She felt Link tap his finger on her shoulder and hissed at him, "What?"

"Usagi, be really careful. Motoki could, easily, defeat me."

"Well, you've gotten better. You can defeat him now, most likely," she replied easily.

"No. Usagi, he used to be a Hyrulean knight. He knows his stuff well!"

"Well, I do too! C'mon, Motoki! Let me prove to Reika that I can take care of myself!" she begged.

"Fine, fine! But, don't get mad at me when I hurt you," he joked the last part.

"Come on!"

She ran outside, dragging her green clothed friend along. She then turned to him and smiled when they were outside.

With her hands behind her, she summoned her sword and grinned at Link, "Don't worry! I'll live! It's not like I'm asking for a death wish!"

"I know. But, if he does start to tell you are good, then he'll start to get real with his fighting, and trust me, that is not good!"

"Yeah, yeah, hero!" she elbowed him playfully and grinned, "Even _if_ he wins, its not like Reika can keep me in Ordon forever. Easily, I could fly out of here."

"Wait, you can fly?" the hero asked, surprised.

"Yes I can, actually."

"Since when?"

"Since the temple, doofus! I flew over that big, large, gaping trench! Remember?"

The green clothed hero was silent for a good time before slowly replying, "Touché…"

Usagi grinned victoriously and held up the sword that looked quite heavy but felt light to her.

"When did you get that sword back? You threw it aside when we were fighting those bokoblins and… uh… that guy came and attacked…" he was clueless about that strange event.

"Oh… I think I was tired when I retrieved my sword so I don't remember," she replied calmly.

Link nodded slowly, "So… what is your past exactly? I really haven't heard it detailed."

The playfulness in Usagi's eyes left as her face turned soft and her eyes became relaxed, "Not… now… Later, though, when no one is around."

He accepted this and then turned to face the opening door and saw Motoki holding his small, light sword that was made for real sword fighting.

Link watched Motoki stroll over to Usagi and speak softly with her. He kept speaking and she was nodding and grinning, quite honestly, goofily. His eyes drifted from the talking pair and saw Reika exit from the house with her hands clasped together, probably hoping that Usagi wouldn't win.

The green clothed boy walked over to her and started to chat friendly with her.

"Reika, why do you not Usagi to fight? I mean, I'll be with her and she's honestly a really good fighter."

The woman looked at him in a slightly sad way with a tinge on confusion yet she replied, "I'm not personally sure, but, I have a strange feeling about Usagi. I feel like that I have to protect her no matter what. It's strange. I just feel like there's a small connection even though we have just met."

A slow nod signaled that the boy understood most of what she said, "Sorry for asking. I'm just… curious a bit. I mean, you seem really upset."

"Link, there's no real need for apologies. I'm just fine. I just feel really worried for her."

"Not me?" he asked, slightly smiling lightly.

"W-Well, no! You're just more capable of protecting yourself!" she panicked

"Reika, Usagi is no less capable of that then me. If anything, she's probably better. Just not with a sword alone."

She bit her bottom lip slightly, a bit disgruntled by the way he talked. Yet, she was interrupted by the clank of metal against metal. The two looked over to the loud noise and saw that the two had started to duel.

They fought nicely, in a sense, before they started to become more involved. At this point, Link knew that Usagi would start to have tougher time.

His lips were pursed throughout the whole battle. They each went in fir stabs and the other either blocked or avoided it. Then sometimes they started to go for the other with a jab. Then they tried a slash and at that point, Link realized something that, even Usagi, didn't know.

Motoki was fighting for real.

He wasn't trying to take a small hit or disarm her. He was actually trying to kill her.

"Link," a voice whispered, "You need to do something!" it was Midna.

He scrunched his nose in worry and he was unsure. It would be hard. If he went head-first, he'd probably come out with more then _just_ a scratch. If he randomly swung with his sword, he'd hit Usagi and Hotaru would most likely strangle him just hurting her, accidentally or not. If he yelled, there'd be a slight chance that Usagi'd get hit while trying to hear him, but, Motoki would, also. Except, if he timed it well, then he could intercept by swinging his own sword.

He shook his head, making up his decision, and he unsheathed his sword, then he screamed at the dueling pair, "Usagi! Duck down!"

The blonde looked at him and Motoki, as he planned, and he dashed in and hit Motoki by the hilt of his sword.

Reika, he lightly noted, gasped and Usagi looked at him, her eyes clouded in confusion. His gaze turned back to the knock out man who was getting back up quickly, meaning that he was still possessed. Stowing his sword away, the hylian lowered down and held the older man's arms behind his back.

"Link!" Reika gaped, "What are you doing to my husband?"

"He's possessed! He's trying to kill Usagi!"

Link looked his friend and saw a small signal of recognition in a painful sort of way. She walked up to Motoki, dropping her sword, and lowered to the other ground level and raised his face to see his menacing eyes.

She pursed her lips and sighed. She spoke so softly that he couldn't tell and she rested his head down.

"I iknowi who's possessing him. Even if its someone else, the energy is still the same," she finally said, her eyes filled with pain and hands on her thighs.

"Usagi," his tight grip loosened and that is where he slipped.

The possessed Motoki ripped from his grasp and he drew the sword that rested on his back. With a swift movement, he turned to Usagi and deeply scarred her midsection.

The blonde girl hissed at the sudden pain and lowered herself to the ground.

Link quickly jumped at Motoki and, painfully, held the sharpened edge of the sword. He pulled it out, his hand severely bleeding, and threw it aside. He then tackled the bewitched man and put pressure into his elbows that sunk in painfully.

Motoki spoke, his voice strange and ghostly sounding, "Sailor Moon," a gasp from Reika erupted from her, "You'd better watch your back. The seven shadows are back and shall hunt you. And when they find you," and spine chilling chuckle errupted from the man, "They will bring you back and I will find anyway to kill you, slowly, painfully, and in any other agonizing pain. I may even let you watch your friends die."

A mad laugh came from the man and then he collapsed.

The green clothed boy slid off and ran over to Usagi who seemed to be in pain but showed no blood. He knelt down and saw that her arms, hands, and stomach were covered in a silvery liquid-like substance.

Then it hit him. The silver was her blood. He turned back to Reika who just stood there. A sickly white and her hands clasped at her mouth. She was frozen. From the scene that was presented to her. She'd be no help.

"Usagi. Are you alright?"

She shook in pain but replied just above a whisper, "Y-Yes. Just… I need to rest."

"Why do you have silver blood?"

"Immortal blood. I can't die, truly, unless it is by some powerful magic. I won't die easily. But, Link," she looked at him, the two blues meeting, one worried and one pained, "Let me rest at your home. Then you need to go to Kakariko. I wouldn't have been able to go anyways. Hotaru's there."

Link frowned at those few spoken words. Just let her rest at his house while he goes on? It felt, personally, a bit like abandoning a comrade in a fight. Or, even, losing one.

"Usagi, why don't you want to go?" he asked softly.

She let out a shaky sigh, "I'd like to, however, if Hotaru finds me, she'll send me straight back here and use her powers to lock me in this area. Same with Luna."

The hero frowned lightly, a bit annoyed by the fact that her friends had so much power then him. In a way, it frustrated him. He couldn't help his, for the most part, only friend because her's were too protective _and_ powerful.

He felt a bit rotten about that.

Then, he sighed and then spoke again, sadly, "Usagi, can you walk on your own?"

Her glassy sapphires seemed to tear up when she spoke, "No. That sword of yours had some enchantment he added to it. When he touched it, dark magic is infused if he touched any sword. But, when he sliced me, it did more damage then a normal sword would."

He nodded slowly, understanding the basic idea. Then, he spoke again, "Do I need to carry you?"

"Can you?" she replied.

"Yes, you can't be that heavy, can you?"

"I don't know. I haven't really eaten much, so I can't be too sure."

He nodded and then gently took her bleeding body into his arms and carefully carried her over to his home. He was slightly thankful for everyone in their homes. Though, he knew that they were all crying or depressed over their child being gone. Even while it was good, he felt bad for feeling that way.

Slowly, he made his way to the home of his and Usagi just remained silent, prodding carefully at the wound and checking to see the blood.

Once he was at the ladder, he stopped and tried to think of how to enter his home without hurting the blonde girl in his hands.

Before he got too far in his thoughts, the tired voice of Usagi's broke him out of his mind, "The blood is still freely flowing. It's not clogging up."

"Once you stop moving it'll stop."

She nodded slightly and he carefully shifted her to rest on his back. Usagi clung on to his neck and he climbed up punctiliously and once he reached the door, he turned the knob and entered the abode.

Once in, his mind was instantly aware of his surroundings. He felt his senses spread and knew something was off in his home.

The fireplace was burning, like it'd just been lit. Above it was a pot that held some broth and vegetables. Then, there was a lantern similar to his own but it was smaller and more old fashioned looking. Beside it was a comb that was also slightly old looking and it had some blue strands of hair entangled within the bristles.

The night sky eyes searched the room quickly, seeking out any area that the intruder might be in.

His ears caught a soft rustle of cloth moving and he looked up at the ladder that led to his bed and saw a shadow of a figure move.

He let Usagi lean gently against the door. Then, he approached the ladder and rested his hand on one of the handles but before he lifted his foot from the wooden floor, a soft thump resonated behind him. He turned, suddenly expecting the cat-like woman to stand behind him but, instead, he saw a strange woman behind him.

She had blue hair like Ordon spring and red eyes that were slightly darker than Midna's and the they seemed to hold a guarded gaze that had a playfulness behind it.

"You're Link?" though it seemed like a question, it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes, I am. Why are you here?"

She smiled and walked towards the comb that sat on the table, "Well, I guess you did forget. Even though your scent is similar to his, you have a few noticeable differences."

His face scrunched up at those words, "What do you mean, 'scent?'"

She sniggered and started to brush her hair, "There was a boy that I knew, I don't know how. But, it must've been years. The whole reign of Hyrule holds a different scent, yet, it holds a familiar feel to it."

He frowned and raised his sword to the woman, "Why are you here?"

"You'd raise your sword to your friend? I cam here because I _know_ your scent and you're the only thing that hasn't changed is your scent for the most part. There is one change," her eyes flashed for a second, to a strange eye shape and they seemed to be more untamed, but they were gone as soon as they appeared.

"What is it?"

She placed the brush down, "That scent is similar to my own. Not exactly, though. But, you've got the scent of a wolf on you. Not just one you've been around, though. You've actually become one."

He frowned. She smelled that he'd become a wolf? She also said it was similar to her's…

"Wait, you're a wolf too?"

She laughed, "Dummy, yes, I am. You don't seem to be honed into your wolf senses quite as much as I."

"I turned into one just recently. I didn't have a chance either since I kept being told what to do and stuff."

She sighed, "Well, will you lower that sword of your's now?"

He frowned, "No. I can't just trust your words. You could be lying."

"Well, that's too bad. But, I'm staying. I guess you'll just have to trust me!" she sang.

He winced, a bit nervous about his "friend" joining. He slowly withdrew his sword and slid it into the scabbard and he lowered his defensive stance hesitantly.

"Link, I'm still bleeding," he heard a voice mumbled.

He turned around quickly, remembering his friend, and he knelt down to Usagi's height and gave her his attention.

"Usagi, what if we wrap some fabric around it?"

She gnawed at her lip and spoke carefully, "I don't think so. It'd still bleed, so there's no point."

"Do you know any spells?"

"No, Link. I mean, I do but they don't work on myself."

"That's twisted! How about a red potion? I have one right now."

She frowned, "Perhaps…"

He heard someone clear their throat and he turned to see Ghanti standing.

"With all due respect, Link, I think I've got something better."

She held up an huge red skinned apple that seemed to be perfect and hold no flaws. But, there didn't seem to be anything important about this apple, making Link confused.

"How does that help?"

"Do you know the origins of the red potion?" the swordsman shook his head.

"That red potion is from the juice of these special apple called Hero's Apples. The hero from my time grew apples with such care and love that it's juices were used to make the potion. But, the fruit does the same effect ten fold and it gives you a little extra energy."

"Why is the potion red then?"

"The heart the hero put into growing me these apples made the juice red like blood from the heart even though the fruit is a white color."

"Who's this 'hero?'"

"Someone quite like you. The same brave heart and drive to save the people of Hyrule."

"Wait, could Link be a reincarnation of this hero? Because from what I'm hearing, it sounds that they're the same person with a few differences."

Ghanti held a thoughtful pose before replying slowly, "Well, it wouldn't be too far fetched. I mean, it too much of a coincidence that he's so alike, so that's the most reasonable answer."

Uncomfortable, Link broke the subject up, "Well, Ghanti, can Usagi have a bite of that apple?"

She laughed, "Yeah, Link. But, you need to slice it, the apple is very rare to find."

The swordsman nodded stiffly and picked up the apple.

- - - - - End Chapter - - - - -

Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't really get into this chapter. My mind is on chapters to come much later. However, I think I need to address a few important things.

First, since Twilight Princess is such a long game, in a sense of speaking, I've planned to, eh, abridge some parts. Like when a dungeon is solved. I will do the boss part though, so don't worry. Also, getting the light tears for the spirits. So, I'm just letting you know since I've been going through every moment, practically.

Second, if people seem slightly out of character, then I am sorry. Like I said earlier, I didn't have much heart into this chapter. At least, until the end of it. But, I feel bad about posting this, but I think you deserve something for waiting

about two months.

Finally, third; Ghanti. She is _not_ a character purely from my stupid imagination. She is in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Don't remember meeting or hearing of her? Well, there's good reason. She's from the manga. I'm not sure if I've said this but, you're probably thinking, "What? There's a Legend of Zelda manga?! I never knew!" Meh, but, just search "Legend of Zelda Ghanti," and I'm sure you'll see how she looks. So, no, not a character my my sad imagination.

Anyway, big thanks and sorry for the wait to: The Queen of Water, pokemonboy59832, and pinoygirl1156. Also, a shout-out to pokemonboy59832 because he was so specific of the part he liked! I'm really grateful for you being so specific about the part you liked.

Also, maybe I'll draw Ghanti and post it on DeviantArt, so look for it in the next week or two.

Happy holidays.

~ Eien M.


	11. Chapter 11

**Senshi of Light: Chapter 11 - History**

_Enjoy!_

Usagi sat content in front of the fire place slowly taking small bites from the apple and listened to everything that was around her.

Link just rested on the floor with her after deciding that it'd be best to just be down stairs and to make sure she'd be alright and Ghanti had slept on the bed after sleeping on dirt for a while.

Usagi just smiled slightly at the sweet taste of the apple and she turned her head to Link.

"Are you alright?"

The girl turned to look above Link and saw Midna, "Hi, Midna. Yes, I'm fine now, I'm just thinking about everything."

"Anything bad?"

"Ah, not really. But, I'm just a bit disappointed I can't go with Link on his adventure…"

"Perhaps you'll find a way. Maybe a doppelganger will help you or something," Midna gently joked.

"Perhaps," Usagi watched the flames lick away and turn the wood to ash, "You know, it's funny. I remember that when I lived long ago that this would all be like a fantasy or a dream world."

"Then, I can only imagine your world is one to us," Midna chuckled, hovering over in a lounging position.

"Yeah, it sort of is."

Usagi went quiet once more, catching the crackling fire blaze on until she heard Midna speak again.

"Usagi, the sword you have-"

"The Holy Sword," Usagi stated.

"-The Holy Sword that you own looks like a legend that the Twilit have kept track of. It's not one of the common ones, however, is one of my few favorites."

"What's it about?"

"Woman who guarded the Earth and Moon ages ago."

"You can retell it, I have time."

Midna slowly nodded and retold the story.

}-{ : }-{ : }-{

Many millennia ago, there were these guardians who protected any innocent. The were nine of them, each one a warrior from a planet.

Mercury was a soldier of wisdom and ice, Venus was the soldier of love and beauty, Mars was the guardian of fire and passion, Jupiter used thunder and nature, Saturn held ruin and rebirth at her tips, Uranus could use the wind and walk the skies, Neptune could hold the power of the sea tide and sands, and Pluto could watch time and evolution the world.

The last soldier was the soldier of justice and of light and even though the creatures of Twilight are frighten of light, she was said to hold a light that was different, Sailor Moon.

They protected the world of light for ages, fighting all of the intruders who would dare attack. The line of soldier continued and the soldier of the Moon resigned her post as guardian to take up responsibility of ruling a world that lived within a dream, almost. Those who took up that mantle we called Queen of Bonds.

However, a dark evil descended and during the third blood-line and from there the peace was broken and transformed to the world of present-day.

But, the history of Senshi have always said that they are reborn and here the Twilit and Light wait. Hoping for that light that cleanses all and almost brings the two worlds together.

}-{ : }-{ : }-{

Midna seemed to have fond memories of the story. It was a forgotten legend and Usagi became quiet again.

"Midna, what do you mean by the worlds being close?"

"It means that when the Queen of Bonds reigned, the Twilight and Light dwellers, maybe even the Dark World, were almost close to converging and for once the differences wouldn't have mattered. Light and Dark would be able to live together again and we'd be able to mingle again and live in harmony."

Usagi slowly nodded, "Do you resent the Queen of Bonds for falling and leaving that close convergence behind?"

"No. I think I speak for all of the Twilight when I say we are all happy with being close to the world of light without being hurt."

"You want to be united with the light world?"

"…yes, I do. It would be great to walk among the light dwellers, yet, I don't think they'd want to be with cursed monsters who are descendents of criminals that once terrorized Hyrule."

Usagi started at the fire, her eyes gentle and soft, "No, you can live peacefully. You don't seem to try and rob or cause trouble except for Zant."

Midna scoffed, "If only you knew."

"What do you mean?"

The imp scoffed again at the Hylian's question, "That is for another time. For now we should-"

The cursed imp paused in mid-sentence, he eyes wide as she was now visible.

"There's someone here!"

Link's eyes narrowed, "Who?"

"Someone more powerful than Zant. Link, just hide. It's useless to just attack if you can't even fight Zant!"

The shadow knocked the hero down with her strange hair and she floated out the door quickly.

Link grunted and got back up but, instead, he stayed and unsheathed his sword. Usagi only kelt and looked around worried.

"Usagi, be careful. You're hurt so you'll be attacked first."

Usagi was about to reply back before she felt a thin cold metal against her neck and she froze as she could only watch Link turn to her quickly and scowl at the unwelcomed person and hold his sword up, ready to attack jim with no hesitation.

Yet, just as the swordsman was about to raise his sword up, the man tsk'd him and wagged his finger on Usagi's shoulder, "Aww, Hero. Don't tell your ideas that will not go in your favor out loud. It's not a very great idea, you know."

Link only continued to growl and hold his sword up, yet he lowered his raised shield, "What are you?"  
>The strange thing seemed to raise it's eyebrow, "Did you say 'what' hero?" it laughed, "Oh, how sad you think of me so lowly when I could crush you in one well-timed attack. But, nonetheless, I am, as I've been called by a fair few, Dark Link, yet, I'd rather be called Dark instead. However, I am only here to test your skills, nothing more. So," he pressed his sword into Usagi's throat a bit, causing a small amount of blood to trickle down her neck, "Will you fight, dear friend?"<p>

Link watched Usagi get sliced slowly and painfully, "Fine, I'll accept. But, stop hurting her."

The strange shadow just grinned, "Well, I shall, however, I say maybe she'll be brought into this fiasco, eh? If you are able to survive for an appropriate amount of time during our spar then she shall remain with you. If you are defeated, then you are to give me her. Now, how does that sound?"

Link only bit his lip in a slight hesitation, "I'll agree with that, let's fight, now."

The shadow only laughed in a malevolent way, "Great, let's fight somewhere else, though. This space is cramped and if we go outside that could cause some interference, seeing as your other friend is out still looking for the evil source."

Then, the two men both started to sink into the floor and Usagi was left behind and when they fully sank they were in a world that had darker colors than the one that they were previously in.

"W-Where are we?" Link asked in surprise.

"The Dark World. It's a place where the two world are connected quite closely. Everyone here is a shadow counterpart of the other."

"So you're mine?"

"Yes, I am, hero. I'm glad you aren't _that_dimwitted."

Then, wouldn't everyone be named 'Dark' and then their lighter half's name?"

"Well, not really. Most just have names that are similar to their lighter half's. I'm one exception because I'm the only few who've gone into the world of light and because of this I was named Dark Link without even consulting me."

"So, why are you better than I am at a sword?"

"Oh, hero, you are just as curious as before. But, it's because I have been alive for many and thousands of years. Most other shadows have been around for about as long as their light counterpart. So, that is why I am a bit more special than most other shadows."

"Are there others who've live just as long as you?"

"Tch, but of course. Although, as far as I am concerned, there's only two that are almost as old as I."

Link narrowed his blue eyes in suspicion, "Who?"

"Well, you'll have to wait,. But, let's stop dilly dallying. Your friend is awaiting your return."

The green clothed Hylian nodded but, before he started to attack, the shadow's black skin seemed to run off him like water on a leaf and instead of a figure covered in only charcoal black he was now darker version of Link.

"Wha-what?" the Hylian stuttered in shock.

"Hero, I've finally met you can now I can walk with a new shape. I thank you for that. So, now, we shall fight."

Link hesitantly nodded, not knowing what to think of the new knowledge and the new look of the man. It'd be a bit weird to fight someone who looked alike.

"Prepare yourself for this fight. Trust me, it shall not be one bit easy and I will go easy on you for the first part of the fight."

Link held up his sword and wooden shield and the shadow shook it's head in disappointment, "That won't do at all, my hikari. My sword'll only slice through that shield like butter. I've got something better, yet, you cannot keep it."

In front of the hero appeared a shield that had strange markings that covered it and the rim or the shield looked like it was metal.

So, with caution, the Hylian placed his shield away in his pouch that was able to hold anything and he took up the shield.

He weighed it and felt it before speaking, "It feels great. Almost natural, it's a bit light for me, though. But, I'm fine."

The shadow grinned, "Now it's almost even. Let's fight."

Usagi woke, groggily. Her eyes looked around groggily and everything was slightly blurred.

"You're awake?" a voice asked.

Usagi clamped her eyes shut and reopened them and everything was a bit more clear.

"I guessed that the Dark World would've shaken you but I didn't think that you'd faint."

Usagi slowly processed the voice, her mind slowly whirring to life again and she slowly registered the voice.

"You are Dark Link..." she slowly stated, the words heavy and hard to say.

"Yes, I am."

"What happened to Link?" she asked, her voice still foggy.

"Nothing horrible, I assure you. I just had to take the liberty of getting you here. Someone else is taking your place, trust me."

"Who?" she asked, her vision not coming into focus.

"That is enough information for now. Your mind is still trying to comprehend the darkness of this world and I believe it will still take a few days for it to come to end with it. I promise, however, I will inform you everything that you will need to know."

Then, almost like a spell, Usagi was sent back to her world of dreams.

}-{ : }-{ : }-{

Dark just sighed as he relaxed in the throne of the Dark World which was actually at Hyrule Castle. He then just closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep before hearing the clicking of heels or boots and he opened them to look at the person who choose to interrupt him and saw the dark counterpart of Zelda.

"Dark. Is it true that you captured Serenity?"

The darker half scoffed, "Yes, what is wrong?"

"First off; She is to live in the Light World just as you live in the Dark World! Second; you violated the law of the world that was placed since you destroyed the Dark Mirror! Third; She will slowly die here if you keep her imprisoned for long!"

"Calm down, Umei! I know all of those and You know that I can 'legally' go to the Light World! Also, I know very well Serenity would die here , however, she is being protected by the light of a full moon!"

"But, that doesn't matter! She'll eventually lose her life force in the Dark World if you do not return her even with the light of a full moon! You could have the light of a blue moon and she'd die! Besides, what does Kura think?"

The hero's shadow quirked an eyebrow, "She didn't inform you?"

Umei yelled, causing a few guards that stood ready to shake, "No, she didn't tell me a damn thing!"

"Calm down and lower that language, what will people think if they find you freaking out like this?" the shadow muttered a few words and the guard's memory was erased of the few minutes that passed, "You're dismissed."

They nodded and walked out the front doors and they slammed shut with a great thud.

"Dark, I know you love games but capturing dear Serenity is too much! I may not care much for the world of light, but, I know that should our lighter halves be slain by their own shadow than both will die and be reborn at the same time and that we'll lose one of the few that still remember the Earth from so long ago."

"I'm no fool, Umei. I just needed her here so she could listen to what is planned."

"Then may I ask what it is?"

"The plan? It's simple, I'm going to teach her how to use her powers correctly."

"You're going to teach her? Why? Does she not know the powers that the crystal holds?"

The shade of the hero rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Tch, no, actually. Kura has been watching her lighter counterpart and saw she could only call it's power to simply attack and transform."

"So, she couldn't even call the crystal's spirit guardian?"

"Not even that. It seems that even though Serenity can use the true power she can use any other than transforming and calling on it's power."

"That's ridiculous! Serenity was taught all of the abilities while on the Moon!"

"True, it seems that when she was reborn she couldn't remember those lessons nor anything that's true. It seems like someone tampered with their memories."

Umei narrowed her eyes, "Who would've done that?"

"I don't know. But, it seems like her best friend from years ago is now a _lover_."

"A lover? Tch, whoever chose him to love her is pathetic. He may be powerful but he cannot always choose the best course of actions for her, he always got her in a few problems."

"Yes, we know that. But, why not have Kura teach her?"

"Kura is replacing Serenity's place in the world of light. Don't worry, she's in possession of a Dark World shard. She won't disappear unless someone shatters it. or if someone exposes her to direct light magic."

"But, how will you teach her?"

"I'll show her the basics of the crystal and I am going to show her how to fight with a sword."

"A sword? Do you really think that that'll help her?"

"In the world she's in the world now, I think so."

"Dark, do you forget what happened with the Four Swords?"

The shade visibly winced at the recollection and he slowly replied, "But, I am at no one's mercy except for your's and Kura."

"However, since we've had no need for fighting for three decades you've probably lost your touch with the sword. If we should be invaded then you could very well end up dead!" Umei yelled.

"Umei, I have gone to Hyrule Castle Town and I have sparred with the guards and even with their best abilities they are easily taken down," he looked at the dark princess' face, "Of course, I have never killed them."

"Yes, but, you know that they are just as horrible as the guards from years ago. Only a handful can even have a single chance of beating one of us in a _fair_fight." Umei argued.

"Yes, but, it goes to show that I still am better than they are, and I have been able to beat my lighter counterpart of this time easily."

"That's no bigger of a task, he's barely even begun his quest."

"Yes, but, I promise you, I can beat that pig next time he appears."

"Dark, back to the original subject. You need to return Serenity to her home before she is killed by our realm's natural taint."

"I will later. I'll be careful to take care of her. She looks fine, other than that spell Kura used to knock her out."

Umei was silent before slowly replying, "If you show me Serenity while she is awake and she is fine then I will stop pestering you. But, I want to see her everyday while you have her in the Dark World."

The male grinned and nodded, "I will, Umei. But, I need to check Serenity now," the hero's shade stood and stretched.

"I suppose you won't allow me to see dear Serenity then?"

The shadow just looked away and put a thoughtful face on to just be funny, "No, I don't think so. Besides, she might react poorly if she sees a new face too soon."

Umei nodded, more calm, and she turned and waved the hero's shadow good-bye, "Well, then, Dark, I will you see you later. I hope to see Serenity again."

Umei walked off and Dark just smiled slyly and walked upstairs to check on Serenity for the second time.

…

…So I suppose I might get yelled at?

Heh heh, I guess. But, sorry for the late update. I just got really preoccupied with Nintendo games and stuff. But, I finally updated, so, yeah.

Also, a question asked by Alf708. I called Usagi a "Rabbit" because her name translates in English to Rabbit.

Also, quick shout out to pokemonboy59832 and The Queen of Water for reviewing last chapter!

Oh, one more thing, if you haven't noticed, the cover is no longer my Minecraft human image but the cover for the story! I got to that maybe a month ago, perhaps more, and I've had it posted on my DeviantArt page for a while, I just wanted to wait put that cover up until I updated. Anyways, I don't want this to go to long. To see the cover larger go to my DeviantAre page on my profile.

Also, I'm sorry if this might feel rushed, I didn't mean to.

I hope you had fun reading!

~Eien M.


End file.
